I'll Write If You'll Listen
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: "Good morning. I apologize for the inconvenience, I thought I had a notepad with me...I'm incapable of speaking you see." Jean works at a small café to save up some extra money for college. One morning an adorable boy with freckles walks into the café. Jean falls head over heels instantly, and after finding out Marco can not speak he's even more interested. Jean x Marco.
1. One: The Beginning

_Hello everybody, I said on Christmas that I was going to start uploading on here more often. So here I am uploading! So this is a modern day AU in which Jean is a 20 year old who works in a small café over the summer to save up some extra money for college. Marco on the other hand is a 21 year old who is not able to speak. He's just moved to Trost and by chance walks into the café were Jean works._

_Anyway that`s all the needed background for the story. I believe this is going to be a one shot, though I wouldn't mind turning into a series if that`s what the readers would like. It's rated 'T' right now mostly for strong language. That's enough of of me rambling though, on with the story._

_As always I don't own any of the characters or places used in the story. I just own the writing._

_Oh and also, I'm unsure if anyone has ever made an AU like this, so if I just copied your AU idea tell me, please. I swear this just popped into my head at like eleven O'clock last night and I didn't intentionally steal your idea so please don't get mad at me, just tell me so I know and I'll make it up to you somehow._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**One: The Beginning.**

When Jean Kirstein was twenty years old he had a summer job in a little café in downtown Trost. It wasn't a bad job, he shared most of his shifts with two girls. Ymir, a tall freckled girl with skin the colour of toffee, who's girlfriend often stopped by for some kind of sweet, and Annie a short blonde girl with crystal blue eyes and a temper that should be feared by everyone. Jean often worked longer than both of the girls, only because he needed the extra money, and even though they never said it he knew that Ymir and Annie were thankful for it.

Jean was about average height for his age with amber eyes that had been described as 'piercing' on more than one occasion. His hair was very light brown on the top of his head and got darker underneath. He wore glasses with wide rims around the outside when reading or studying or when his contacts chose to scorch his eyes straight out of his head. He was attractive in a kind of...dorky way.

But that's not were our story starts. Our story starts on a Wednesday morning. Exciting right? A bright sun lightly peaked out from behind a collection of fluffy white clouds. Being summer, it was warm. It wasn't one of those days were it's so unpleasantly hot that you can't find peace anywhere, not even in front of a fan. It was just the right temperature. Jean had come into work right on time. Annie was already there cleaning up tables and waiting on the few people who were already in the café. Ymir probably wouldn't show for at least another half hour. Jean sighed quietly, nodding at Annie as he made his way to the kitchen. He slipped his messenger bag off his shoulder and put his waiter apron and name tag on over his black T-shirt with a My Chemical Romance logo on it.

As Jean assumed, about a half an our later Ymir found her way into the small restaurant with her dainty blonde girlfriend Christa following closely behind her. " Kirstein," the taller female smirked, "you're here early."

"I was here on time actually," Jean replied back a bit coldly. "you're late...no surprise really."

"Johnny boy, I'm actually hurt." Ymir lifted a hand to her heart dramatically. "I had a late night, like I was waking up at the crack of dawn to come here and wait on a bunch of bitchy high school girls." Christa noticeably blushed slightly when Ymir mentioned her late night. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Number one: Don't call me that. Number two: your sex life isn't a real reason to be late." Jean stood. "You take the cash register for an hour."

"Whatever you say," Ymir smiled at Christa booping her nose lightly and kissing her cheek. "See you later _my_ goddess."

"Bye Ymir," The couple shared a loving peck on the lips before Christa turned on her black converse and made her way out of the café. It was only a matter of seconds later when Jean heard a small chiming, letting him know a new person just walked in. He looked up only to blush furiously and look back down again. The man who was now looking around was a nearly a head taller than him. He had a squared off jaw, dark hair with a middle part that looked slightly messy. His dark hair was matched with a pair of large dark brown eyes. The kind of eyes that are impossible to say no to. His cheeks were covered in freckles and all Jean could think about was how much he wanted to just shower that face with kisses. He moved towards Annie and nudged her. "Don't even think about waiting on the one with the freckles, he's mine."

Annie raised an eyebrow as if to ask why she should care, "If you're going all love sick puppy on me I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of you out back." she said sharply moving herself towards the kitchen. Jean heaved out a sigh, slightly flicking his light bangs away from his eyes which were now set on the boy with the freckles. He made his move, pulling out his note pad and mentally telling himself not to fuck this up. "Hello, I'm Jean. Could I take your order please?"

The man with the freckles looked up, smiling and opening his mouth. His brow furrowed and he closed his mouth. His hands raised slightly and he began to scramble around trying to find something. Jean raised a questioning eyebrow as the man pulled out his phone. 'Is this fucking assbag texting someone?' Jean asked himself. His eyes widened as the phone was passed over to him.

**Good morning. I apologize for the inconvenience, I thought I had a notepad with me...I'm incapable of speaking you see and I doubt you know sign language. Anyway Could I just have a cup of tea with lots of sugar please?**

Jean smiled thoughtfully at the note that had been typed for him. He didn't care if the man in front of him couldn't speak, he seemed really sweet and was really adorable, Jean just had to get his number. Sucking in a breath, he smiled, "no need to apologize. I'll get that for you in a moment," before Jean handed the phone back he typed a quick message.

**Could I by any chance get your number? - Jean**

He didn't look back to see the expression on the freckled boys face but he could assume that an adorable blush was involved.

Stepping into the kitchen, Jean told Ymir to put on some tea, which she did.

"So did'ya hit it off with that guy Jean?" Ymir asked winking at him.

"What the fuck Ymir?"

"Do you hear that Jean?" she moved next to him, wrapping her slender arm around his shoulder. "Beep...beep...be- oh J-Jean I think that's my gaydar going off...hear it? Bee-"

"Shut up Ymir. I asked for his number...big woop."

"Ohhh, what's his number. You gonna call right now lover boy?"

"If you can make that tea boil any faster, I might be able to get his number." Jean spoke at the right time because just then the kettle screeched at the top of it's nonexistent lungs.

"Ohh...there goes the kettle Jean." Ymir spoke as if her words were laced with poison

"Shut the fuck up." Jean spat grabbing the kettle and semi-angrily made the freckled boys tea, adding in what could only be described as a 'shit-ton' of sugar.

Ymir watched with a shit eating grin as Jean brought the man his tea. He was handed a phone and Ymir saw his blush appear, she could also tell when he spoke he stuttered. The phone was passed back and forth a few times before Jean pointed in the direction of the kitchen and smiled. The boy nodded and beamed back. Jean smiled again and moved towards Ymir mouthing something along the lines of _'I got his number, stop smiling shit wad.'_ to which she mouthed back _'my Johnny boy is in love how could I stop.'_ Jean flipped her off and Annie coughed muttering an angered 'get back to work.'

* * *

_The mans name was Marco, and it was from this day onwards that he was the one thing on Jean's mind. Was this love? Or just a stupid infatuation? He didn't care, he wanted to be with Marco and that was all._

_Jean also just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen him somewhere before._


	2. Two: Marco

_Hey eveyone! I'd just like to thank you guys for following and favoriting this story. Also a big thank you goes out to my first reviewer. I think that enough people read this to make this into a story. I think I want this story to be around twenty chapters and an epilogue. What do you guys think? I've got a plot planned out and everything and I think it would fit nicely into twenty-one chapters._

_As for updates if this whole multi-chaptered fanfiction goes well I think I'm going to update on weekends. This could be anywhere from Friday night to Sunday night. I don't really want a set day because I hate deadlines! I hope that's okay._

_And one last thing before the disclaimer and then the story, eventual smut or no? I have to ask before I get too far into the story. I'm with putting it in if it fits anywhere, I just want to know if you as a reader would be okay with that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned or used. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S I think I'm going to write the rest of the story from Jean POV it just seems right to me. The Epilogue like the first chapter though I think will be third person. Also I hope this chapter isn't too short._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Marco**

_'Marco. That name. Marco. The one with the freckles. Marco...the love of my life. What...wait...love of my? I just met him. But he's cute and I have his number. But I just met him! We should get married...You just fucking met him! Pull it together man, you don't even know anything about him! But freckles!' _

During that Wednesday my thoughts were something along the lines of this. It's pitiful falling for a guy that by chance walked into a café for a drink, I knew that, but still I couldn't help it. As soon as Marco stepped into that restaurant, he also stepped his way into my heart and mind, where he proceeded to stay.

I had never believed in that bullshit thing called love at first sight, even after meeting Marco I still didn't, though upon seeing the adorable man walking into the café I had a want... no a need to protect him from any danger that could possibly befall him. Not to mention those big brown doe eyes that watched me so attentively were now permanently etched into my memory, when I thought about them though, I couldn't quite shake the feeling the I'd seen the before

"Kirschtein, can you stop daydreaming for five seconds and give me and Annie a fucking hand with all these customers?" Ymir hissed, scrunching up her nose as she did so.

"That's rich coming from the woman who works less in a week than I do in a day." I quipped under my breath, hoisting myself up from the stool I'd previously been sitting on. "How can I help you, your highness?" My amber eyes got caught in a heated gaze with her chocolate brown ones.

"Your highness. Kinky Jean. Do you want me to call you daddy?" Our heated gaze stopped for half a second when Ymir squinted, licking her lips.

"God Ymir, keep your fetishes to yourself or better yet test them out on Christa."

Ymir opened her mouth slightly, only to snap it shut and glare at me as Annie walked past. "Stop discussing your sex lives at work, you don't hear me talking about mikasa's kinks twenty-four seven" she murmured looking all kinds of pissed off at us. Ymir and I both cocked questioning eyebrows.

"Mikasa Ackerman...?" We queried in astonishment.

"But you two..." I trailed off quietly.

"Hate each other." Ymir picked back up for me.

"Mmmhmm...and now we're fucking on Tuesdays. Things've changed since high school." Annie looked up at the two of us with her crystal eyes blazing, "now do you see these people in the café? Get off your asses and serve them."

My work day from then on wasn't memorable. Ymir's 'gaydar' kept going off around me and she kept asking about Marco. Annie didn't speak much, no surprise there though. When eight O'clock slowly rolled it's self around, I found myself alone in the café. I'd shed off my waiters attire since I was alone now. Ymir had left at seven, whereas Annie had only left fifteen minutes ago. I sighed loudly glancing down at my phone. I thought once again about the freckled angel that walked into my life and then nervously dropped him a text.

**Guess Who?**

To which he replied back with**: You gave me your number at the café doofus I know who you are. Jean, right?**

**I was trying to be sexy and mysterious. Did it work?**

**Sure it did, you dork.**

I sucked in a nervous breath and then asked him (via text...lame I know) if he was free tonight, since it was barely eight fifteen. When he said he was I threw myself in head first and asked if he'd swing by the café, it was closed so it would just be the two of us. He replied with **'I like my tea with a lot of sugar, I'll be there soon.' **

Perfect. I locked my phone and started turning everything in the café back on. I was about halfway through making Marco's cup of tea when my nerves set in and I started getting jittery. '_Oh god it's just the two of us in here. Holy fuck. I'm going to fuck this up.' _A loud knocking on the front door interrupted all of my thoughts and successfully caused me to pour scalding water all over myself. "Fucking...-," holding back a string of curses I when and opened the café's front door.

"Hi uhmm... Make yourself at home." Fuck this isn't even my house what am I saying? "Fuck...Jesus Christ... I-I burnt myself making your tea, could you give me a second." Trying my hardest to give a weak smile I moved towards the nearest sink and started running the cool water, Marco awkwardly followed after me grabbing some paper towel as he did so. I shrieked loudly when I finally built up the courage to put my arm under the water. "I'm never making tea again." I joked weakly. Marco gave me a knowing smile and took the paper towel he'd grabbed, pressing it lightly to my wound.

"You seem to know what your doing, don't you?"

He shrugged to this and gave me a cute little smile. I melted slightly under his gaze, "this must be the shittiest date you've ever had huh?" My eyes widened when I called this a date. Did he even think this was a date? He gave me a sideways gaze and shook his head, a smile was still present on his face. We stared at each other for a while, maybe too long? I don't really know. Marco lightly stopped applying pressure to the thoroughly soaked paper towel on my arm. He dried his hands off on his pants before whipping out his phone and typing me a message.

**This isn't the worst date I've been on, this was actually kind of cute.**

I blushed. I tried really hard not to, but I did. "W-well...I'm glad to hear that," I stopped the running water and pulled my arm out of the sink.

**You blushed.**

"Oh my god, looks like I'm going out on a date with captain obvious," I cast my gaze downwards, crimson flushing over my cheeks and at the tips of my ears, "do you want to sit or something? I can re-make you some tea or whatever." He shook his head in a 'don't bother' kind of way.

I nodded. "Okay then," throwing myself down into the nearest seat sighing heavily. He sat across from me letting the most adorable giggle slip past his lips. I made a mental note to make him do this more. "So, why don't you tell me a little bit about how you fell from heaven."

**Oh my god you didn't just. **Marco blushed and put his head in his hands

"Yeah I think I did just. But my pickup lines aside I do want to know more about you."

**Fine.** I waited patiently while Marco quietly typed out his history, or at least that which he felt like sharing to me.

**My name is Marco Bodt. I'm twenty one. I just moved to Trost to study art. I never really knew my mother, due to the fact she died in a car crash when I was one, which was also when I lost my voice permanently. So, yes I've never really known how to speak. I've lived with my father the rest of my life. We've always gotten along really well and we still do to this day. I like my tea with lots of sugar, but you knew that. Now Jean I need to know more about you.**

"Well uhmm...me? My name's Jean Kirschtein. I have a bad temper. I need money that's why I work here. I haven't spoken to my parents since I came out two years ago, whatever. I'm a dork, I blush a lot and I've always tried to not be different in this world."

**Different?**

"Well I don't know I don't like being different. You mean to tell me you don't care that you're different?"

**No, I've come to exept it Jean, and you should too. **

"I'll try...uhmm, can I change the topic?"

And that's how it started, he and I sat together in that god damn café talking about everything. At the end of the night after we'd drained his phone battery down we parted ways. We promised to do this again tomorrow and I'd finally get him his tea with a shit-ton of sugar then.

Sleep that night never came to me, I was to busy acting like a high school girl with a crush on her best friend. I had fallen for Marco Bodt hard and fast. Falling for Marco...falling forever.

* * *

In a roomy apartment Marco sat smiling brightly the painting he'd whipped up in a matter of hours of a tawny haired man with amber eyes. He'd called the painting 'the soldier who was different'. Jean. His eyes observed the painting for a while. It was definitely his best piece.

Marco Bodt was interested in Jean Kirschtein. He was starting his slow fall, he couldn't fall forever like Jean though, because they'd have to meet at some point.


	3. Three: Dancing and Kisses

_Chapter three guys. Here it goes. I thought this might be cute since this is kind of a filler chapter. Also I really wanted to write about Jean while he's wearing his glasses._

_Haha so updates are supposed to be once a weekend but I couldn't sleep last night after finishing Wisteria (great story, you should all read it) , so I wrote the whole chapter. I'm also kind of a little kid and I got super excited when I saw even more people following and favoriting my story so I was like 'I need to give them more' so uhmm here it is. The next update won't be until probably Saturday._

_So I'd once again like to thank you for your continued support of this story like seriously I'm honored that you guys would even want to read this, thank you! Also I think even though this is a filler chapter it's the longest._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places used in this story. I just own the writing . I don't own the song "Road to You" either._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Three: Dancing and Kisses**

After my sleepless night I'd seen Marco quite a lot, almost everyday actually. He'd stop by the café for his tea with a shit-ton of sugar in it or we'd go out and see a film. It didn't matter what we did per say, we just liked being together.

It'd been about two weeks since then. I'd learned a fair bit about Marco. Mostly just little things, I know he only blushes when I use my stupid pick up lines. He doesn't swear, but he apparently thinks it's cute when I do it. His handwriting is small, cramped and often in all caps. He's a lefty but when he signs his right hand is more dominant. But I did learn some big things about him too. I know he doesn't let his disability control him. He'd been teased a lot in his life but has tough skin. Marco without a doubt was one of the most complex and perfect humans I've had the pleasure of meeting.

On that Wednesday (two weeks after meeting Marco) when I woke up I knew everything would suck. After my clock went off half an hour early and my contacts wouldn't go into my god damn eyes , I knew that day would be torture. Everything that could have went wrong went wrong. Christa was sick so Ymir had to stay home to take care of her 'goddess'. Annie worked for two hours before gathering her stuff up and leaving, mentioning something about a day out with Mikasa. Every bratty child in Trost showed up at the café and one even threw up on the floor. Lucky me, I was now a janitor too. I vowed in that moment, mopping up the contents of a child's stomach that I'd never have kids of my own.

Even when Marco showed up my mood didn't lighten much. When he walked through the door causing a small bell to jingle, I pushed my thick rimmed glasses up my nose and gave him the best smile I could, which honestly looked more like a small facial seizure. He smiled back and took a seat close to the cash register. I went up to his table, whipping my note pad out though I really didn't need it. Tea. Lots of sugar. A shit-ton of sugar. "Tea with a shit-ton of sugar?"

**You know me too well glasses.**

"I know I do freckles."

**Hey you seemed stressed. What's up?**

"Bad day baby, they happen sometimes." In our two weeks together I'd compiled a list of about one million terms of endearment to call Marco.

**You wanna talk about it?**

"I'm a bit busy right now," to prove my point a woman on the other side of the café started to complain very loudly about how slow everything was. "I'm one fucking guy," I muttered under my breath. I turned, telling Marco I'd be back and started working double time to get everyone what they wanted when they wanted it. I'd swing by his table every so often to tell him something sweet or how beautiful he was. He'd thank me by signing or at least that's what I thought he was doing.

Marco stayed all day. Slowly sipping his sweetened tea, reading some novel a majority of the time. I could tell he was worried about me by the way he'd look up at me after turning every page or when ever he took a sip of his tea.

I closed the café a good two hours early, then slumped into the seat across from Marco. He pulled out a notebook and wrote.

**You wanna talk about it now?**

"There's not much to say baby. Today just sucked. I woke up too early, had to wear my glasses, dealt with bitchy customers all day and cleaned up after too many children. Do I even need to mention the lack of Ymir and Annie?"

**Let's dance then.**

"I think that's the last thing I want to do right now."

**It'll relieve your stress I promise it will.**

I groaned, digging in my pocket and pulling out my phone. "You're lucky I fucking love you baby. I wouldn't do this for anyone but you. Pick a song." I unlocked it and passed it to Marco. He stalked through my music before picking a song he liked. The first notes of 'Road to You' began to play, he shrugged and got up grabbing my hands. We held each others hands tightly and we danced. No stupid shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly like middle schoolers at a dance. We moved to the beat slowly our movements matching perfectly.

'_I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost at love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you.'_

Marco did that adorable thing where a small giggle bubbles past his lips. I smirked and tried to keep my blush at bay. He smiled back at me and I found myself concentrating on his lips. Those lips. Perfectly shaped. Perfect shade. The last notes of the song played and I did something stupidly bold I leaned in and brushed my lips softly across his. His hands moved from mine to around the back of my neck, deepening the kiss instantly. Stupidly bold. I blushed from the tips of my ears down to somewhere around my collarbone. Marco seemed to have no intentions of ending the kiss and neither did I, until Ymir, that bitch with her keys to the goddamn café burst in.

"Jean, you here? I came into work for an hour Christa's aslee-...Ohmygod." Ymir stiffly walked out of the door she'd just came in, letting it swing closed and not bothering to lock it.

I awkwardly broke off the kiss and gave a nervous laugh, "Ymir just walked in on me almost making out with my boyfriend, well this is special." I could tell from the heat on my cheeks that my entire face was crimson. Marco shrugged slightly grabbing his notebook and writing: **Regardless I enjoyed myself.**

"Oh I'm not saying I didn't enjoy that baby," I made grabby hands at him as I sat on the edge of a table. He moved himself closer and I pulled him forward by his waist. He let out a quiet yelp. "Where'd you learn to dance?" I questioned, he merely shrugged at me scribbling down a messy reply.

**You were leading me through most of it.**

"Maybe I did, but I sure as hell didn't lead you in that kiss."

Marco shrugged again. **There's other uses for ones mouth than talking Jean. You'll find I'm quite talented with my mouth.**

The blush on my cheeks that had faded just seconds ago was now returning, "did you just make a sexual innuendo at me Marco?"

Innocent eyes turned towards me. **Oh my god Jean I'm a grown man, I can make innuendos too you know.**

"You've got a valid point there." I kissed the tip of his nose gently. I started to hum quietly the tune to 'road to you' and I started doing what I've wanted to do for a while now, I kissed every single one of the freckles on Marco's face singing to myself as I did so.

'_I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost at love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you.'_

When I was finished I pulled away from him. He smiled up at me.** I never took you as a hopeless romantic Jean Kirschtein. **

"It's your fault not mine baby. You're just breath taking, you know that."

**I've been told.**

"That's where you say thank you and that I'm a sexy and not to mention good boyfriend."

**Yeah right that too.**

"Thanks a lot you big jerk."

**You're welcome dork.**

"I love you, you know that Marco."

**I've guessed that also. But I love you too Jean. **

We shared another kiss, just like the first one. Just the two of us. I was holding onto Marco's hips. One of his hands was at my chest clutching his notebook tightly. The other was resting gently on my cheek, cupping it and playing with the side of my glasses. This was what happiness must feel like, to think I'd never known how amazing ones life can be when a man like Marco walks into it. My lips curved upwards into a smile. We broke apart and just looked at each other. I swore to any god that was out there I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man. I wanted a big house with him after college. I wanted a huge wedding with a cake fight and everything. I want to grow older with him, this beautiful freckled angel. I have to admit I was being really cliché whenever I thought about him but god damn cliché thoughts aside, I was still falling hard and fast,every time I saw him.

"Do you want me to walk you home baby, no point in staying around here. I doubt Ymir's ever coming back now."

Again Marco giggled and I fucking melted. He nodded, yes. I had yet to actually find out were Marco lived so he'd have to lead the way but I'd do anything to stay with him longer. And so we started a hand in hand walk into the summer night.

Long story short, I was in a better mood now all it took was dancing and a couple kisses.


	4. Four: An Artist

_H__ey __everyone! Chapter four, we're trucking right along! So I know it's not the weekend, but I wanted to upload today so...yay? Also before I go on with my author's note I'd like to throw a big thank you out to my followers and reviewers. All you guys make me so happy! So have some internet hugs and cookies from me!_

_So I don't know where the inspiration for this chapter came from, I just kind of thought of Marco's painting at the end of chapter two and thought I might as well bring it back, plus Jean being all flustered would be so adorable. Also Marco and flowers, man, Wisteria's rubbing off on me! That's all I'm going to say, no spoilers. Heh. Also I think this is an appropriate time to say that thanks to Riverspirit86's input there will indeed be eventual smut, I'm just guessing right now but it will probably be in chapter 8ish it really depends how much relationship development I can put in the upcoming chapters, I really don't want them to do the frick frack right after only a month, it just doesn't fit their personalities in the story. And also another point coming off of that, Marco is most likely going to be topping, so if you're a Jean topping type person, I'm sorry for the first time it's going to be Marco. But that doesn't mean that Jean won't possibly top later in the story. Okay, okay ramble over, story now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used, I just own the writing._

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. Don't kill me for using the term 'tonsil hockey'_

* * *

**Four: An Artist**

August is the month where every student realizes the amount of time and days they wasted doing nothing and try to make up for it. I'm really no exception to this usually, but oddly this year my first summer vacation month was, for the most part that is, fairly productive. I'd kept my job all that month. I'd gotten myself a sweet boyfriend who unbeknownst to him inspired me to take up sign language on Thursday nights. Also I'd saved up a fair bit of money for college in the fall.

So when my fridge's calendar flipped from July to August I didn't feel the distant twinge of regret that I usually did, no I felt like for once in my life I'd truly accomplished something over the month of July. Not to mention that I also felt excitement knowing my freckled angel and I had successfully been together for a whole month. One month in the grand scheme of things wasn't much. But you have to start with months to get to years, right? Sometimes you regret even bothering with letting something go on that long, I knew I definitely regretted letting that happen once or twice in my life (not to name any names but I regretted letting myself go on that long with Eren Yeager), but with Marco deep down somewhere I just knew stupid months turning into to grand years would be just right and it was what I needed.

On the seventh of August, the day of our one month anniversary, when Marco walked into the café causing the bells connected to the door to jingle loudly as they always did, he was carrying a large canvas behind him. I'd already known that Marco was an art student. I mean when I went to his apartment for the first time after walking him home, I'd been greeted by every art supply imaginable and had spent over an hour just going through his sketch pads. I just didn't understand why he'd bother lugging a painting from there to here. When we locked eyes I cocked a brow and he shrugged, which was a very Marco-esque answer. He began shuffling towards to me, the painting following suit.

Ymir who'd previously been flirting with Christa across the cash register looked up at Marco, "freckles if you need a naked model, Jean's your guy. He might look like a wonky pencil but I bet underneath those big sweaters and band shirts he's got some muscle." she winked and I nearly bit my tongue off trying not to pounce her and beat her up then and there. Marco let out a sigh that asked _'what are we going to do with her' _before turning to look at me and letting the smallest look of pleasure grace his lips. I grinned back at him not even trying to stop the flush on my cheeks. I opened my mouth to say something romantic and slightly stupid about our anniversary. Nothing came out because Marco passed me a pre-written note.

**Happy one month anniversary Jean.**

**After our first date, it was a date right? The time you burnt yourself? Anyways after that I went back to my apartment and well long story short, I painted. When you and I talked about being different it got me thinking, but that's another tale for another time. The painting I'm about to give you was originally titled 'Jean Kirschtein' but I thought into it some more and now it's called 'The Soldier Who Was Different'. Which fits it better and I hope you think it does too, Jean. The soldier part comes from how brave I know you are. You probably don't even realize it yet Jean but you're a born leader. The last part I believe, is self explanatory, or at least it should be. Jean you're different and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Our first night in this café you said you're always trying to fit in in this world but you don't need to change for anything. If the world wants to mold you into something you're not, don't let it, fight back my soldier because you know I love you.**

**Also I hope you have free wall space for this, it's kinda large.**

**-Marco Bodt xoxo.**

I bit my lip, blinking rapidly. My cheeks slowly flushed as I finished reading his note. I set it down and stared at him. His brown doe eyes shone in the light of the café. "Marco...I don't even...-you're too good for me." I gestured towards the painting and then towards him. He smiled slightly taking my left hand into his right and scribbling a reply on the back of the note. **Trust me I'm not. Now, Jean, do you want to see your present?**

I nodded vigorously, just like a child who'd been offered ice cream. Marco leant down, pulling the masterpiece up to my eye level and not at all dramatically hauling an old sheet off it. I sucked in an amazed breath as my eyes watered ever so slightly. It was beautiful. A collection of colours were neatly put together to depict me. I wasn't facing the onlookers of the painting, though my head was turned just enough to see the side of my face. A green cape that I had held around my shoulders showed a symbol that to the best of my knowledge had never been used before in the military, it had two wings on it, one side blue and the other white. Marco's initials were written lightly in the corner in black paint with a small heart after them.

"Holy fucking shit Marco, I don't even know what to say. Thank you...so much, I-I love it," I wiped my eyes with my bawled up hands, much like a little kid would. "I love you." I whispered pitifully, and made the 'grabby hands' towards him which had kind of become my way of wordlessly telling him to come towards me because I wanted to hug or kiss him. When he came into my outstretched arms I hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "you're a big jerk Marco, making me cry like a little bitch." I kissed the tip of his nose lightly, causing him to smile adorably.

"I have something for you too," I murmured none too pleased. "It's kinda lame compared to your gift though." Unraveling my arms from his shoulders I went to go dig in my messengers bag, pulling out a large bouquet of flowers. Marco's eyes shone a bit more than usual upon seeing them.

"You told me a while back that you loved flowers and roses are romantic... so I dropped by the florist down the road and picked these up." I gripped the flower's stems tightly enough to turn my knuckles white as I held them at arm's length in front of him. Gingerly, he took the bouquet from me, running his fingers across the soft petals of one of the roses. He pulled me into another embrace. His arms were wrapped fully around my neck, mine were resting on his waist lightly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that I was happy about the lack of peoplein the café, last thing I need was a bunch of old church ladies throwing homophobic slurs at me. He let go of me reluctantly and smiled, casting his gaze back downwards to look at his flowers.

Marco was probably one of the first men I'd met who got that excited over flowers. It made me happy to know how pleased he could be with so little. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

"I'm glad you liked your present baby," I whispered gently against his lips, "how'd you like to spend the night at my place?"

**To help you to put up a painting? Or do you just want my company?** He typed and passed his phone over after detaching himself from me.

"Both, I think."

* * *

As per usual, I closed the café at eight and made my way home with Marco by my side. We walked hand in hand which in hindsight sight wasn't the smartest thing to do since I was carrying a large piece of canvas at my side. When we made it to my apartment, we started to put the painting up on my wall. I'm not going to go into great detail with how we put it up but it entailed, lot's of cursing on my part and Marco running back and forth to the bathroom for bandages numerous times. It took an hour or so to finally get it up on the wall.

"There, it's up." I said, tilting my head to the side much like a cat would to marvel at the painting for a moment. My eyes caught sight of Marco's roses resting on the table. I gestured towards them, "how about we get those babies some water and then call it a night?"

Marco agreed, so I set out to look for something that could hold the flowers. I eventually settled on using a mason jar, setting them in after adding some cold water. The thought of my bed and Marco sounded really good by now. I grabbed his hand, steering him down the hallway into my room. Going through to my dresser and tossing a pair of sweats at Marco, I murmured, "there's an extra toothbrush under the sink." He disappeared into the room across the hall as I got changed into my own sleepwear. Checkered boxers and an old shirt from high school that said '_loading sarcasm'_. When Marco returned into my room he wore my pants but nothing on his upper half, he had the toothbrush from under the sink hanging out his mouth. My eyes widened, my jaw dropped and I blushed so hard I swear it hurt all in less than a millisecond. He knit his eyebrows together in a questioning look, to which I just shook my head.

"Jesus Marco...you're really hot." I blinked a few times. His chest, shoulders and arms were covered in freckles and I had to stop myself from wondering how many he might have underneath my sweat pants. He smiled at me around the toothbrush, which caused some white toothpaste to leak out the sides of his mouth. I laughed and he shuffled back to the bathroom to spit. When he once again reappeared in my doorway I told him to get comfortable and went to brush my own teeth.

After making sure my mouth had been thoroughly cleaned, I moved back to my bedroom and threw myself on top the plush bed, dragging Marco down ontop of me. I kissed him once gently on the lips, holding him with my arms wrapped around his lower back. My eyes slowly swept over his neck. Next thing I knew I was trailing slow open mouthed kisses along it. He noticeably filched as I reached some of his sensitive points but showed no other signs of discomfort. Painfully slowly I kissed up his throat and over his jawline to his lips. Messy open mouthed kisses followed from then on. Marco would bite my lower lip lightly every so often.

"M-Marco." I breathed quietly. He took this as an opportunity to forcefully shove his tongue into my mouth. I flushed from the tips of my ears down to my toes before I could get up the courage to do the same to him. Marco was letting quiet moans and cries escape past his lips. I honestly couldn't stop myself from doing the same.

I don't know if you've ever heavily made out with someone, but it's hard to breathe when you do so. So after a fair amount of tonsil hockey we pulled away from each other. I was beyond crimson when we did, Marco too had a fair amount of blush spread over his freckled cheeks.

"Would now be an okay time to say that I love you?"

Marco held up a slender finger and scrambled around for a second or two to find his phone.

**Why? Were you going to?**

"Answer the question."

**Well it's not like you haven't said it before. But yeah, Jean it's as fine a time as any to say it.**

"I love you so much Marco, happy anniversary."

**I love you too Jean. Happy anniversary.**

I opened my mouth to speak but Marco's eyelids were slowly drooping. "Tuckered yourself out, huh? Goodnight baby."

Marco slept peacefully curled up at my side but I stayed awake for a long while after that. It was one of those nights were sleep wouldn't take me because I was too busy thinking about every life choice I'd ever made. My mind wandered here and there, I remembered my time with Eren and how I'd fucked that relationship up so badly. I thought about my parents kicking me out. I thought about the few friends that had always stuck with me, Ymir with her teasing being one of them. Then I thought about Marco, my angel. Maybe, just maybe I was beginning to see the brave soldier I might very well be. If Marco thought I was brave, I'd be brave for him. All I knew was that I wasn't going to mess this up. I loved him far to much.

I glanced at the clock realizing I had been contemplating everything so long that it was already two in the morning. I also realized how tired I really was, so I closed my eyes and let a rough dreamless sleep take me.


	5. Five: Eren Jaeger

_F__ifth __chapter is a go! So hey guys, it's been a while since Wednesday huh? Well...no not really but whatever right?_

_Okay, so I brought Eren into the story just for a little tension with him and Jean and also to clear up some things about what they had going on at one point. So yeah this chapter might not so much be about Marco/Jean fluff this is going more into stuff about Jean and Eren. But I promise this isn't 100% Jean/Eren fighting, there will be a little fluff in there too. _

_So that's all I have to say this time around other than I really want to write smut for these two soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S.- I already have most of this story planned out, but you all know I'm open to your suggestions. I'm always willing to put your ideas into my work. I also thought this might be a good time to mention that I really regret having Jean using the the pet name 'baby' for Marco because I hate it so much, haha no point in stopping that now. _

_P.P.S.- Canadian Levi...! Also I'd like to apologize for this chapter, it's kind of rushed because I'm working on a deadline and like I've said before I suck with deadlines. It's also kind of short. So yeah, sorry about this chapter if it's not what you wanted/were expecting. Chapter six will make up for this one._

* * *

**Five: Eren Jaeger**

It was either late morning or early afternoon when soft fingertips running themselves over my face awoke me from my sleep. A deep yawn tore it's way through my throat as I stretched as best as I could without hitting my current bed partner, said partner was watching me with ever so curious eyes. His lips turned upwards on one side in a lopsided smirk. I gave him the sweetest look I could muster at this point in time. Slowly I turned my head to check on what time it was. Doing this promptly caused me to fall off my bed in a tangle of sheets. I was over an hour late for work! Sighing loudly, I brought myself into a sitting position where I was greeted by the fingers that woke me up slowly running through my thin strands of tawny hair. My gaze slowly crept up his arm and over his freckled shoulder. When we locked eyes my heart skipped it's usual beat.

"Good morning, beautiful," I croaked, moving to adjust myself more comfortably on the floor. "How's the weather up there?"

Marco with his phone in the hand that wasn't currently playing with my hair wrote: **Pleasant. Can we cuddle? You're late for work now anyway.**

Before I could even begin to form a reply in my head my phone started loudly playing Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance, which was it's way of telling me I was receiving a call that I most likely didn't even want.

"Fuck. Gimme a sec Marco." Grabbing around semi-blindly I found the source of the music and answered the call with out looking who was contacting me.

"You're late," it was Ymir talking on the other end of the phone.

"And you're early, that's a first." Sarcasm laced every word that I spoke.

"Had to be. Annie's sick,"

"Oh, she's such a bitch, getting sick." I mocked lisping on most of my words.

"Totally a bitch," she mocked right back. "All jokes aside though Jean, are you coming to work today?"

Sighing through my nose I replied, "yeah, I am. Give me an hour or so, I had a late night and forgot to set an alarm."

"Marco's with you hmmm?"

"Yes he is. I know what you're thinking and we didn't, so shut up you bitch."

A loud laugh could be heard on the other end of the phone, "lie all you want man. Whatever gets you to sleep at night." She gasped out sarcastically. "Oh, Jean...?" All of a sudden Ymir's voice had gotten noticeably serious.

"What Mir? You 'kay?"

"I mentioned that Annie's sick right? We have someone down here covering her shift..." She trailed off quietly and my stomach dropped.

"Who?"

"Jean, you're not going to-"

"Who?" I practically screamed it this time.

"Eren Jaeger is the one who's covering Annie's shift..."

"Are you bullshitting me Ymir."

"Jean, I know what happened with you and Eren and I wouldn't BS you on this one. He's really working Annie's shifts. He's probably as broke as you and needs the extra money."

"Yeah," I tried to swallow down the lump that was forming in my throat. "Thanks for the heads up...Oh and Ymir, don't beat the shit out of him if he pisses you off unless I'm right next to you." I really hoped that my joke sounded more confident to her than it did to me.

She laughed, "I wouldn't dare Jean."

With those last words we broke off our communication. Marco who'd been observing me closely throughout my exchange with Ymir held up his phone with one word written on it. **Cuddle?**

"Fifteen minutes sound okay? Then I get ready for work."

**Fifteen minute cuddle sounds great.**

I eagerly lifted myself off the floor and extended my arms towards Marco. Gently, I let myself fall on top of him, pulling his slightly larger frame against we rolled around on the bed a little before giving in and finding a comfortable cuddling position. My face was pressed against his chest where I could faintly hear his heartbeat. His chin was resting softly atop my head. He hummed in content and snuggled me closer. I liked being this close to Marco. It made me feel safe and more importantly it made me feel wanted. I sighed, though for the first time on this particular morning it was a sigh of happiness. And we stayed like . It was warm and safe here. Of course I had no intentions of stopping any time soon, neither did he, but time is a bitch and it won't stop marching forward, not even for us. Fifteen minutes that felt more like fifteen seconds passed in the blink of an eye. We broke apart from each other. Marco told me he needed to get back to his place but would drop by the café, kissed me and then went off to his own apartment.

Exhaling a breath loudly I set out to start doing my morning activities. Showering, teeth brushing, breakfast making, the usual. I made it to work within the hour, Starbucks in hand and a scowl apparent on my face.

"Oh look! If it isn't good ol' horse face." Eren fucking Yeager was the first thing I heard walking into the café, the nerve of that shit. I opened my mouth to swear at the top of my lungs at him, but instead Ymir threw in her two cents by hissing out, "Yeager, grow a pair and shut the hell up. If you don't I swear to god I will punt your sorry ass all the way back to your fuck buddy with the lisp."

"Not a fuck buddy Ymir, a boyfriend," those fucking turquoise-jade eyes slid towards me and a smirk pushed itself up his lips. "But he's got a great ass. Dare I say it better than yours Jean. He's into that whole punk style so leather pants show it off nicely."

"Let me guess, he's a Canadian too? You know, Canada, the place of fake boyfriends."

"Actually, he is. His name is Levi and he's more than slightly real," Eren smirked at me, hooking a finger under his shirt and pulling in down just enough for me to make out a fading bruise on his collarbone. "More than real." he added again.

"Don't sound so proud to be a bottom, Yeager."

"Like you can say much."

"Shut the fuck up you filthy piece of shit." I knew my face was flushing, not only because this asshole of a human being was back in my life talking about fucking some Canadian, but I also just realized we were having this verbal fight in a café filled with people. Ymir stood, she looked at me with knowing eyes and then squinted towards Eren

"Look Eren, Jean's with someone too so there's no point in trying to make him jealous." Eren's eyes widened, I simply smirked viciously at him. "And Jean," she turned her chocolate eyes back on me, her angered gaze softened ever so slightly, "stop trying to get the last word with Jaeger. You're both grown up now and seeing other people. Big deal."

I honestly wish I could say Ymir's words had helped, but they didn't. Eren and I were still at each other's throats all day. He kept bringing up my goddamn parents, and all the times we fucked and did romantic assed things. He'd even touched my ass once in the kitchen, which had been my breaking point. Without even realizing what I was doing before I'd done it, I socked him in the eye. I didn't feel even slightly bad as I watched him hobble around the café with a swollen eye from then on. Talking with our fists was always something we'd done unintentionally. We just both had hot tempers and refused to work things out properly. We weren't abusive to each other or anything, we just weren't willing to talk and chose to kick or punch, really anything that meant we didn't have to speak about our problems. This was what lead to the downfall of our relationship.

Marco showed up about half way through my work day with a smile on his face. I leaned over to Eren and whispered, "the one with the freckles is mine." I walked briskly towards him, pulled him forwards and crushed our lips together. _'Suck it Jaeger, this angel is mine.' _I thought somewhere in the back of my mind. I wrapped my arms around Marco's back running my blunt nails down his spine. When I broke away from him, I squinted in Eren's direction. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Am I supposed to be impressed?" he mouthed.

"No you're not. I am permitted to kiss my boyfriend if I want to," I muttered aloud.

**Marco passed me his phone, Bad time?**

"No. It's fine, I was actually thinking about cashing in for the day and heading home."

**Why?**

"I don't know, just because. I'll go get my stuff." I moved towards the kitchen to get my belongings and Eren followed. He leaned against the counter and smiled at me.

"You seem happy."

"I am. Why would you care?"

"I don't know...it's just, I'm happy with Levi. We've been going strong even though we're kind of in a long distance relationship and he's a fair bit older than me. It's just good to see you enjoy life with someone that's not me."

"I don't understand what you're getting at..." I trailed off, pulling my messengers bag over my head and placing my hands on my hips.

"I don't know," Eren looked down, pushing himself off the counter. "What I'm trying to say is I'm happy for you even though you're my ex. You know what I mean." He held out a hand for me to shake. "I also forgive you for our break up. I know it was rough."

I batted his hand away and brought him into a hug, "Thanks," I whispered letting go of him. "I'm glad we're cool. I can come to your wedding with Levy now right?"

"It's Levi, and you so won't be invited horse-face." Eren punched me in the shoulder.

"You're such a fucking dick." with that I left the kitchen waving slightly to him as I did so. Maybe he had grown up some since I'd last seen him.

* * *

I took my boyfriend's arm as I left the café. I might have messed up and said the wrong things with Eren, but that's definitely not going to happen with Marco. All I wanted in this life of mine was to spend it next to him. I wanted a large wedding with all our friends -even Eren- in the front row. I wanted a large house with an even larger art studio in it for him to work in. I wanted to have sex with him. I just wanted Marco Bodt, was it too much to ask?


	6. Six: Of dreaming and Make Outs

_H__ere it goes guys, chapter six. I really really hope this makes up for last weeks chapter. You know, little bit of almost smut and fluff yay! I regret to inform you that this is a filler chapter. I needed to put this filler in here so that chapter seven would fit with the rest of the story. The next chapter will indeed contain smut. If you're not okay with that then I apologize and I will put fair warnings before the actual sex happens. So that's about all I have to say this time around._

_**Side note: I actually wrote out Levi's lisp. Like if he said "Shut the fuck up, asshat." I actually wrote it out "Shut the fuck up, athhat." if that's annoying than I won't do it in future chapters, please give me an input. Levi won't be in the story a lot but it's still helpful to know. Also punk rock Canadian!Levi...*faints***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters people or places used in this story. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S. This chapter is kinda pointless I admit, so if you don't like it then I'm really sorry. Next chapter will make up for this one billion percent because...smut! So please hold out until chapter seven and I promise that I'll stop making semi-pointless fillers okay?_

* * *

**Six: Of dreaming and Make Outs**

Our lips moved rhythmically together in time with his thrusts. My blunt fingernails ran down his back leaving angered red marks in their wake. Loud moans bubbled past my lips as Marco hit a certain bundle of nerves deep inside me with every third or fourth thrust . His now swollen lips broke apart from mine, only to move down to my neck where he proceeded to leave small trails of nips and kisses. My mind hazed, nothing in this universe mattered other than Marco. I let out a choked gasp as he picked up his pace. I pulled him closer, so that our chests were flush together. Mere seconds passed before I heard an incessantly loud alarm clock beeping somewhere near my head. My eyes flew open and were greeted by...a white ceiling with slightly chipped paint...not Marco. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. Not again. Not that dream again!

Don't get me wrong, a dream where I'm being screwed into my mattress by my boyfriend isn't a bad one. It's quite the contrary actually. The only downside of having the dream is that feeling the I get from it afterwords. I always feel guilty dreaming about Marco like that, not to mention that my want to do these activities increases after waking up. I felt like some horny fucking teenager who can't control their own urges all the time and I fucking hated it. I just wanted to wait until Marco was ready and heaven knows when that would be.

Sighing heavily through my nose, I threw my blankets off my body and began my morning activities. Use the bathroom, shower, try not to think about Marco while showering, get out, dry off, brush teeth, attempt putting in contacts (they didn't go in on this particular morning), and finally get dressed while having a miniature dance party to Daft Punk. After finishing everything I stood in front of the full length hallway mirror staring at myself. I wore skinny jeans (yes, I realize it's summer, I wore them regardless) and a t-shirt with Justice League on it. I ruffled my hair slightly and smiled. _'Looking good, good looking' _I thought to myself, chuckling as I did so.

"Might as well head off to work. Don't want to be late now, do you?" I said softly to my reflection. I don't often converse with myself, I promise. It's just sometimes I'm the only person I can find to talk to, I trust you know what I mean.

I started to make my way to the café choosing to grab something to eat when I got there. As I Walked into the small restaurant I noticed Jaeger (who actually was still working Annie's shifts, I'm almost certain she's either been faking her sickness for a little over a week or has just full on quit her job) talking to someone who I didn't recognize. The man was fairly short, with dark hair styled in an undercut. He wore some kind of bikers jacket and black pants that cut off at his shin. When Eren finally noticed me over the short males head I raised a brow at him. He smiled brightly, beckoning me towards him.

"Horse-face, since I met Marco the other day I thought you might as well meet my boyfriend. Jean this is Levi," Eren made a whole bunch of stupid hand gestures. "Levi this is Jean." The same hand movements were made but in the opposite direction. Levi looked up at me with slate-grey eyes that were lined ever so slightly with makeup. Now that I was closer to him I started noticing his finer details, such as his earrings, tattoos and snake-bites.

"Nithe to meet you. You're a friend of thith little shit, right?" Levi lisped heavily on most of his S words. I would never say this out loud but it was kind of adorable.

"Pleasure to meet you too... I'm uhmm... kind of an acquaintance of Eren's."

"Ouch Jean, you dickweed. I thought I meant more to you," Eren sarcastically mocked being hurt by placing his hand over his heart and frowning.

"Uthing my vocabulary now are we Eren?" Levi turned his attention back to his boyfriend and cocked a thin pierced eyebrow.

"How could I not?" Eren smirked at the smaller man in front of him, "you totally find it hot, don't you?"

"I'm not thaying a word." Grabbing his shirt collar Levi pulled Eren forward and kissed him. I took my chance to leave for the kitchen when I noticed the brunette's tongue starting to lap at the raven's snakebites. I also took this as my chance to shoot Marco a text.

**Baby, Eren and his boyfriend keep making out, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, come by the café. I wanna kiss someone hot tooooooo! -Jean**

Seconds later Marco replied,** I'm already on my way, and if your asking me to make out with you let's at least do it in private. -MB**

**Well, no ones even in the café other than Eren and Levi and I'm pretty sure they're already occupied with each other. The kitchen is free though.- Jean**

He didn't reply back, so I was left to my own thoughts until I heard the bells attached to the door jingle. "Marco?" I yelled from the kitchen. My reply was the sound of shoes on tile and the swinging door opening. "There he is, my angel, my king!" I straightened myself up and for once went over to him instead of making my 'grabby hands'. He smiled thrusting his phone towards me. **How long has it been since I last saw you? Like six hours. You're practically jumping out of your own skin to see me.**

I pursed my lips slightly knitting my brows together, "can't I be excited to see my better half?"

**Sure you can. I was just wondering why you were this excited. I'm not complaining though.**

Shrugging I kissed the top of his head. "I just am." I whispered quietly, more to myself than him. "Aren't you excited to see me?" Puppy dog eyes were made in his direction as I slipped one of my hands into his and dipped him, like those romantic dancers or some shit. The hand that wasn't interlocked with his held the small of his back for support. Smiling he wrapped his free arm around my neck and pulled me down into a kiss that nearly caused me to topple us both over. I could feel his lips curve upwards into a smirk. Feeling brave I flicked my tongue along his plush bottom lip, he understood my intent and opened his mouth just enough for me to push my way in. Please, no one interrupt this moment!

"Jethuth Chritht don't do that in the kitchen!" Fucking Levi! What an asshole with his tattoos and lisp. I pulled away from Marco and righted him on his feet.

"Why do you get to make out with Eren then?" My lips thinned into a straight line and I glared at him with the most intense gaze I could muster as my cheeks slowly started to heat up.

"We weren't making out in a goddamn kitchen, you make food in here. Food that people eat. Get a room... that'th not the kitchen. Altho it lookth like your about to get a shit ton of consomerth tho get your ath in gear!"

I groaned loudly,"I'll be out in a sec." I turned to Marco, "how 'bout we continue that at my place tonight?"

Marco smirked and wrote, **Will I get you out of your pants there too?**

"If that's what you want..." I blushed hard and looked down at my feet awkwardly.

**Don't you want to?**

"Well," I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat, "if you want to then I'm okay with it..."

**Be honest Jean, if you're having second thoughts tell me.**

"Maybe we could wait until like the end of summer?"

**Do you want to wait that long?**

"Kirschtein, I need some assistance out here!" Eren yelled towards the kitchen.

"Give me a fucking second Jaeger." I yelled before turning my attention back to Marco "I don't want to wait that long...but I want to make it special with it being our first time as a couple and...you know?" My voice cracked and I trailed off.

**Jean, if that's what you want then I'm down with the end of summer. Now get to work you slacker.**

"I'm not a slacker!" I quipped, smiling at him and striding towards the kitchen door. I turned slightly and winked at him, "see you at the end of summer then."

Marco rolled his eyes, smiled and then shooed me out of the kitchen and into the busy table filled café.

And just like that it was decided. Marco, me and my bed at the end of summer. Something special. Was I nervous? Hells to the yeah I was! Was I excited though? Fucking hells to the goddamn yeah! Was I ready? Well, guess I'd just wait and see huh?


	7. Seven: Our First Time

_S__even. Chapter seven okay guys? This chapter is going to contain SEX. Okay got it? __**SEX! **__two attractive guys __**DOING THE FRICK FRACK! SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IS INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER! **__Okay if that wasn't warning enough then I don't know what is. The point I'm trying to get across here is this the fanfiction rating has gone up from T to M because in this chapter the sexy times will commence, okay? Sex will not happen in every chapter from here on out, I promise, but I will throw a little smut in here and there. You get what I'm getting at? So anyway chapter five and six in my mind were kinda blahh boring but I needed to put them in so they could build up to this chapter and whatever. So from here on out this story is kind of going to be like fluff and smut with college life thrown in there too (pssst don't worry Jean is still working at the café even though it was supposed to be a summer job, I'll get into that later in the story)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people or places used. I just own the writing._

_**Warnings: Sex between Jean and Marco.**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Seven: The First Time**_

August thirty-first. The last day of August. The last day of summer, well not really... summer technically ends around October twenty-second, but the end of August is usually when people start getting back to work and school, Marco and I were heading back to college on September third so the thirty-first basically seemed like the end of summer to us. But anyway, all that stuff aside, the last day of the eighth month was the day we'd chosen to have sex for the first time as a couple. Yes, we'd actually scheduled a day for when we'd do it... Oh, you thought I was a dork before, look at me now you know that little fact! It's not like I'd never had sex or anything. Eren and I used to fuck like rabbits, but the thing with Marco was I just didn't want to fuck everything up between us by having sex to early in our relationship and...I don't even know how to explain it, whenever I think about it I just get anxious and well... it's hard to explain, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say here. Okay, okay, enough of me rambling about how nervous I am about basically nothing, let's get on with it.

August thirty-first, eight O'clock, café closed, tables wiped down, dishes washed, chairs pushed in. Every single odd job and bit of work the could have been done was done. Marco was sitting cross legged on top of the counter watching me intently. I offered him a hand and smiled despite my nerves. His lips curled upwards in an adorable look of pleasure, he took my hand and pushed himself gently off the counter. I locked up the small restaurant before he and I started the short walk to my place.

If I ever told you that I didn't stall on the way there, I'd be lying. I kept stopping to look at the sky and point out constellations to Marco, or I'd stop to look in a store window. Every goddamn plant on the ground seemed interesting and got pointed out. Marco would laugh and shake his head whenever I did anything. I knew that he knew I was nervous and stalling but he didn't seem to mind, we did technically have all night. When we got to my building and up to my apartment I was jittering around so badly that Marco actually took the key from me and unlocked my own place for me. Stepping inside he gave me a knowing look and kissed me softly on the forehead. Biting his bottom lip he shakily passed me his phone: **You're as nervous as I am, right?**

"Jesus Christ Marco, you don't even know," I whispered quietly, we made eye contact and quickly dissolved into small fits of giggles. Calming down from our little laughing fit I coughed and made a couple hand gestures towards my room. Marco cocked an eyebrow at me but started towards the bedroom anyway, his hips swayed slightly as he walked. I placed my hand on his shoulder, which he reacted to by turning his head just enough to look me in the eye.

I smirked, "do you honestly think I'm making you walk?" I bent my knees slightly and scooped him up into my arms, princess style. He squeaked loudly, his long legs kicking outwards and his thin arms wrapping around my neck. I chuckled and kissed his cheek delicately. We moved towards my room slowly, swaying and kissing as we went. At some point we made it down the hall, I of course wasn't aware of this fact until I'd accidentally walked Marco and I straight into a wall. He'd yelped and I'd apologized profusely over and over. In the end I actually got him to our destination without hitting him off anymore walls. Together we fell onto my bed, plush white sheets fells around us. Any anxieties I'd previously felt were now gone, granted I still did feel a distant twang of nervousness somewhere in the back of my mind, though with my lips attached to Marco's I found it was fairly easy to push anything to the deep dark corners of the back of my head.

Sloppily but rhythmically our lips moved together. We nipped and bit at each others bottom lips teasingly, we'd obviously made out before so we knew what we were doing.

"Jesus fucking Christ Marco," I whispered against his lips, "how are you so fucking good at this?" He didn't reply since the question was rhetorical to begin with. Silence followed after that, with the exception of our lips moving together and the occasional groan or two. We'd break away for air only when it was most needed and just for mere seconds.

Gently I played with the hem of his shirt, fingers twisting the fabric and lifting it up ever so slightly. Marco seemed to get the message that I wanted it off because he removed his red and swollen lips from mine, panting heavily. With both my hands I lifted the garment off his body. My breath hitched as I got the perfect view of his upper half, freckles and lightly sun kissed skin in all. Fucking perfect. Ugh.

He smiled gently at me as we locked eyes. Staring at him intently, I began kissing his midriff. Mostly all my kisses were sloppy and open mouthed, placed randomly around his torso. His breath softly hitched twice, when I'd nipped softly at his hip bone and clavicle. From then on I moved my mouth slowly up his neck, biting softly at some places I assumed were sensitive.

I'm being honest with you when I say that necks gave me the heebie-jeebies, during sex or not I don't want mine to be touched. No matter who's touching it I always feel as if Satan himself is violating me. I've been told kisses on the neck are pleasurable, I mean Marco seemed to be down with his neck being showered in kisses, I just refused to see the appeal.

From then on I didn't pay a lot of attention to Marco's neck, one hickey that was getting darker by the moment was enough for this time around. I eventually slipped out of my own shirt, Marco had never actually seen me shirtless yet believe it or not. His already dilated pupils grew just a touch more as his eyes racked over my upper half. His rosebud mouth was formed into a perfect 'O' shape. Slender fingers were clenched into fists and then unclenched, a quirk I'd noticed Marco had a while back that meant he was literally itching to paint or draw something, in this case it was me.

"That impressive to look at, huh?" I joked, I could already feel the dark flush that was spreading from my cheeks down my neck. He nodded, his tongue tracing slowly over his lips. His eyes swooped over my body once or twice more as if he was trying to memorize everything. I coughed slightly, only just now realizing how hard I was.

Marco caught my gaze for what felt like the millionth time that night, his eyes flicked down towards my crotch and then back up. Since we couldn't communicate using words we'd sort of learned how to speak using our eyes. _'Can I get your pants off?' _was to the best of my knowledge what he was saying. I licked my dry lips and nodded.

"Yeah." The only reply that I could form, just one word, yeah. The flush that I mentioned was happening around my neck earlier was now probably down to the tips of my toes.

The button on my jeans popped open easily, the zipper would have come undone just as simply if Marco (being the damn tease he is) hadn't chosen to pull it down with his teeth. He smirked at me after my zipper was down.

He took his sweet time from then on, shimmying my pants down my hips and off my legs. I was now clad in only my boxers which were, to my utter horror, the pair that happened to say 'kiss my ass' in large letters all over them. Of all the pairs of underwear I could have worn today, I chose those ones...fuck my life. Marco made a small noise that resembled a snicker after reading them. "Fuck off." I hissed, smiling despite myself.

We stared at each other for a while, smiles were apparent on both our faces. I honestly think we forgot what we were in the middle of for a moment or two. Marco shook his head and giggled quietly. He kissed me gently on the lips as his fingers hooked underneath the waistband of my 'kiss my ass' boxers. He glanced up at me, his eyes were filled with concern. I nodded him onward, "there's no backing out now baby."

With my words fresh in his mind he pulled down my boxers. I sucked in a breath as the cool air in my apartment hit my fully erect length. Marco's lust filled eyes drank in the sight as he too sucked in a breath, for a completely different reason though. He bit his lip, moving his slightly shaking dominant hand towards me. It wrapped around my cock firmly and gave a few swift pumps. I gasped loudly, urging him to keep going.

"Jesus Christ Marco, no one told me that my beautiful angel happened to be a sex god too." He cocked an eyebrow at that, but grinned none the less. His hand had stopped when I'd spoken, so here I was waiting for him to pick back up with the friction that I at this point really fucking needed. I opened my mouth to ask why he'd stopped, but my question died in my throat and was replaced with a high pitched moan as he did something I hadn't actually expected him to do. He was sucking me off, perfect lips wrapped around my hard cock, head bobbing up and down. My mind hazed and (just like in my perverted dreams) the only thing in this world that mattered was Marco Bodt.

"Holy fucking hell Marco!" I gasped out, threading my fingers through his raven locks. He opened his eyes for a split second to look at me, moments after his lids fluttered closed again and he continued taking me into his mouth. His tongue rubbed over my head and down my length. It didn't take long for him to get my whole cock in his mouth, causing his nose to brush lightly against my hair. If there was such a title as 'The King of Blowjobs' Marco got it, no questions asked.

He deepthroated me for a while, scraping his teeth over my sensitive foreskin every once and a while. When, and only when my cock began leaking beads of precum Marco pulled away from me with a loud popping noise. His lips were coated with saliva, as was my cock. Both out cheeks were dusted with a bright crimson blush.

"Lube and condoms..." I jerked my head in the direction of my nightstand. He climbed over me, opening the top drawer and pulling out what he needed.

I'd bought what we'd need for our bedtime activities sometime last week. You see, Eren used to be the guy who bought these types of things, so this was basically my first time buying condoms and such. It was beyond embarrassing! And it didn't help that the cashier at the store was an elderly lady who wished me luck with my girlfriend and said protection was always a good idea. I vowed to never buy my groceries there ever again in my life ever.

As I not so fondly remembered that, Marco got his fingers lubed up for preparation and without out much warning he started with the first finger. I squeaked because I wasn't ready and hissed soon after due to some discomfort. It didn't take long for me to get used to the feeling and start to enjoy the single digit. The second was added soon after and the scissoring motion began. I covered my eyes with my forearm and let out a small whine. The last finger was added to the mix not long after. I'd never really enjoyed preparation, I realized it was necessary I just didn't find anything all that amazing about it . Then again prep was always rushed through when I was with Eren, Marco on the other hand was taking his time. Careful making sure that everything was just right so nothing would hurt.

He pulled his fingers back, pecking me carefully on the lips while he slowly began to pull his pants off. I choked on my own spit upon seeing his cock. It was fucking huge. I blinked rapidly, biting my lip unable to look away from my partner. Marco too bit his lip, and rolled a condom onto his length. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching his every movement. After lubing up his cock, he looked at me. His eyes shone with concern, 'are you ready for this?'

I swallowed and nodded. Marco gave me a reassuring smile and positioned himself up with my hole. Slowly he began pushing himself in. I gasped out and furrowed my brow. He stopped when he was about half way in, our eyes locked. I licked my lips, "just...wait," I whispered. He took a moment, waiting for me to adjust. I forced myself to calm down. When I finally felt ready, I nodded.

"O-okay...keep going." I gasped slightly, he kept pushing himself in, until I was completely filled. He began to pull out before snapping his hips back. I moaned out, my hands flew up to wrap around his shoulders. Marco picked up a steady pace that had me screaming out his name. It didn't take him long to find a certain bundle of nerves deep inside me.

"Jesus, Marco!" I screeched at an octave I didn't really know I could hit, "there, right there. Oh my god, fuck yes!" I babbled on about how perfect he was and how much I loved him, my words were just flowing like a fountain as he mercilessly thrust into me, hitting my prostate with every fourth or fifth thrust. Every thought of being nervous had dissolved from my mind ages ago, Marco was all that mattered right now. His thrusts were deep and perfectly angled, always hitting the right places at the right times.

It didn't take long after that for me to come undone. With Marco's lips pressed against mine, I'd sobbed out his name and came. He'd lasted longer than I had and kept thrusting until he too came and let out a small strangled cry. We lay there panting heavily until he pulled out, slipped off his condom, tied it and threw it into the waist bin. I groped around until I found a sheet to cover the two of us.

"That was amazing." I whispered into his ear. He smiled at me, pulling his phone from his pants which had been unceremoniously thrown on the carpeted floor.

**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Jean, I know I did.**

I smiled at him, stretching slightly. "You up for another round?" I joked.

**I am if you are.**

"Seriously?" I questioned. He nodded

* * *

A few rounds and various positions later he and I lay on my bed completely worn out. "Goodnight." I murmured into his damp hair before we fell asleep. Marco was curled into my chest, my arms wrapped around him protectively. A very good night indeed.


	8. Eight: A Lazy Day

_W__riters block for sure sucks ass, I'm not even kidding it's the worst! So basically long story short, I kept putting off writing this chapter all week because the words just wouldn't flow properly. Meeeeeeh._

_So anyway, I have two announcements today! Number one: I've fully planned out this story and it's going to be somewhere around thirty-five chapters instead of the original estimated twenty-one, and number two I'm going to write a longish smutty one-shot about Jean and Eren's relationship before this story. So if you ship JeanEren then I'll let you guys know when I get that done._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people or places used. I just own the writing._

_Warnings: No hardcore smut but there is a blowjob._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Eight: A Lazy Day**

You don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that I fucking hate mornings, well not really, let me rephrase that, you don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that I fucking hate waking up. Just the act of waking up, not what follows suit. I hate the crusty and blurry as fuck shit that forms in my eyes over night and I can't stand the blipping sound of my alarm clock from hell waking me up. Long story short, getting out of bed sucks ass, and I need a shower and a shit-load of caffeine in my system before I can even begin to think that waking up (usually to go to work) was even worth my time.

Basically the point I'm trying to get across here is that over ninety percent of the time I'm not a morning person. Seriously though, I'm a fucking college student, do you honestly think I'm going to get out of bed like Cinderella? Hell no.

On the morning of September the first I wish I could say I'd sprung out of bed at the crack of dawn and made my boyfriend breakfast, but if I told you that I'd be doing a special little thing called lying. Marco was the one to wake me up, and he basically had to shove me off the bed to do so. I was totally worn out from the night before, getting done in the ass like four times is tiring, okay?

From my mess of sheets on the floor I squinted up at him and tried to ignore the pain in my ass. He lay on his stomach, his feet in the air behind him and his head resting on his hand. Unintentionally my eyes traced random patterns over his skin using his freckles as guides. When he noticed how hard I was staring at his unclothed body I could literally feel my face down to my neck turning a vibrant shade of pink. My eyes widened and I averted my gaze quickly from him to the sheet I was still tangled in, which I absentmindedly picked at until a familiar phone was passed down to me.

**Welcome to the waking world sleeping beauty. If you really want to, you can come up on the big boy bed with me and you can stare at me to your hearts content, you'll get a better view and I mean who knows I might let you touch me...**

"You better not be bull shitting me about that last part."

**Oh I wouldn't BS a BSer, Jean.**

"You'd best not BS a BSer," I stated, pulling myself up onto the bed. Surprisingly enough I didn't wince all that loudly when I sat down, or at least I didn't think it was that loud.

**You're a little sore down there, huh? Sorry.**

"Don't apologize," I wiggled myself around until I found a some what comfortable position, "it was totally worth it."

**Whatever you say then. Hey Jean, could I by any chance use your shower?**

I laughed slightly, "Marco, number one: you're my boyfriend therefore meaning you don't have to ask to use my shower. Number two: I thought I was permitted to touch you, how can I do that unless you're here in bed with me? Number three...I don't actually have a third point to make, but you get what I mean."

He snorted at my dorkiness and wrote: **Shower sex? It's kinda meeting half way. **

I stretched my aching muscles and took a moment to think, "kinky, why the fuck not?" With that I got up and made my way towards the bathroom across the hall, hobbling as I did so.

Marco stood and stretched, he let out a loud sigh of content, my jaw dropped to the floor as he was doing this because I got a perfect view of his ass. Awkwardly I coughed as my face flushed.

"Loving the view," I remarked, leaning on the door frame. Marco craned his neck to look at me, a smirk was apparent on his face. I smiled looking him up and down once more before turning on my heel and moving into the bathroom. As I got the hot water running I stepped into the shower. He joined me a few minutes later.

"Glad you finally decided to join me," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his forehead gently, which I had to go up on my tip toes to do. I ran my hands slowly up and down his sides, his skin was insanely soft. It was the kind of soft that made everyone more than slightly jealous. He smiled, placing his hands on top of mine and gazing into my eyes lovingly.

I cocked a questioning eyebrow as he slowly guided my hands down towards his prominent hip bones. "Oh..." I breathed quietly. Slowly I dropped down to my knees and gazed up at him through half lidded eyes. His breath hitched.

"This is what you were suggesting, right?" He nodded briskly and I smiled crookedly up at him. I pumped his length slowly a few times. Despite the warm water washing over both of us he shivered. I stroked him into semi-hardness before I took him into my mouth. I held his hips as I began bobbing my head. Marco let the most adorable noises quietly slip past his lips. I pulled back slightly and took a moment to pay attention to his head. I nibbled lightly which caused him to moan loudly. I smirked as best as I could with a cock shoved in my mouth and continued sucking him off.

We stayed like this for a while until, nearly gagging, I pulled away from Marco and shrieked. "Oh mother fucker that's fucking cold! Holy fuck!" The hot water had run out... the hot fucking water ran out on us. Scrambling around, I moved to turn the tap off.

"We just ran out of fucking hot water..." I sat on the shower floor for a moment before bursting into laughter. I facepalmed and continued giggling, "who else would that happen to other than us?" Marco was giggling at this point also.

"Let's get dried off and then we can finish up." I glanced down at his cock. He nodded and that was exactly what we did.


	9. Nine: College

_H__ere __I am with another chapter! Number nine. Nine whole chapters. This is officially the longest I've ever stuck with a story so I'm feeling really awesome about it. The power of JeanMarco will always keep me inspired. Haha so uhmm anyway, I've been working on my JeanEren oneshot as well as this chapter. I don't believe it will be out this weekend, it might (or might not) be out later in the week. So yeah JeanEren smut shippers keep your eyes peeled for that, woop woop. That's about all I've got to say on this chapter._

_Oh, before I go on I really just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or followed it. You all mean so much to me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters people or places used in this story. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S. Jean is taking a lot of language classes because I just want him to be able to speak in a whole bunch of languages (especially French). I really dunno... just because._

_P.P.S Jean has embarrassing friends. _

* * *

**Nine: College**

Everything has to end eventually, it's just the way our lives go...- hold up, that sounds way to emotional for what I'm talking about right now. I'm talking about summer vacations ending and heading back into the 'real world', which I guess is quite emotional for certain people. I am definitely not one of those people, I love college, having all these responsibilities thrust onto my shoulders and writing papers, oh I just love writing papers. Ugh. I really hope that my sarcasm was obvious there because the truth is I can't stand writing papers or carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. If it's not obvious to you yet I'm going to flat out say it, I fucking hate college. At this point you can most likely assume that as I watched my final days of summer slip through my fingertips I was less than impressed. My days at the café wound to a close as I felt I'd saved up enough for the time being. I also spent every possible moment with Marco. I'd figured out that in my two months with him that he was in fact my first real best friend. Sure, I've had friends before, it's just none of them seemed to be on par with Marco, I'd clicked with him instantly. I could tell him anything, vice versa. We had faith in each other. Everything that is important in any kind of relationship, we seemed to have.

It didn't really occur to me until September sixth that going back to college meant spending less time with Marco. I mean I should have known since he's in the Trost College art program and seventy-five percent of my classes were language and English ones, also we are students which means ass-loads of homework almost if not every night. I was actually getting a little scared Marco and I would start seeing very little if any of each other.

Anyway, on September the sixth as I pulled myself drowsily from my bed, I tried my best to push all those thoughts away. I ended up failing dramatically because I spent a good portion of my morning thinking about not seeing Marco. At some point I tricked myself out of my thoughts by pledging to always eat one meal with him. I hated being anxious and scared of things that might not even happen but I couldn't help it, I Jean Kirschtein am a worrywart when it comes to my boyfriend and I happen to not give a shit.

Slowly with coffee in hand I got ready for school, grabbing some pens and my messenger bag before heading out the door. Marco and I had spoken about what classes we were taking and when we were taking them. I'd made sure he wouldn't be lonely in any of his classes and that he'd have an efficient way of communicating with his teachers and whatnot (I'm like totally not a protective boyfriend, what are you talking about?). As I walked I took my chances and sent Marco a text that said something along the lines of:** I'm heading off to school. I hope you have a wonderful day! See you at lunch? **

I walked briskly to my destination and made it there in no time. Trost College of Business and the Arts (Trost College for short) was a collection of large red brick buildings that could be found about seventeen minutes (on foot) away from my apartment building. The college itself was fairly new, though some of the buildings were a bit worse for wear, for example the science building has definitely seen better days.

Taking a swig of my coffee I walked into one of the large buildings, my eyes swept over the hallway of doors ahead of me. I was looking for room 205, the French room. 205...205...205...there it was! I walked through the open door and regarded the free seats, surprisingly enough there was a fair number of them left.

"Jean!" I snapped my head around to see who was calling for me. It happened to be Sasha Braus. Sasha was around average height with brownish auburn hair that she kept tied in a ponytail, she was the most hyper being on this planet and always had a craving to eat something. I'd known Sasha since I met Ymir which was ages ago now.

"Sasha!" I spread my arms, "how's my queen of kitten cuddles?" She smiled brightly and embraced me with one of her signature bone crushing hugs.

"I'm positively wonderful!" She let go of me and started talking with her hands as she started giving a short summary of her summer, "how's my Jean king of all things?" She added as more of an after thought than anything.

"I'm good all things considered." I answered honestly.

"Are you good or good for nothing?" Sasha squinted and jabbed a finger at me.

"Sorry, what I meant was I'm well all things considered."

"That's better. Anyway how did this whole summer thing go for you?".

"It was pretty good actually. I kinda met someone."

Sasha's eyes widened just as they used to when I told her things like this back in high school, "Jean Kirschtein tell me everything. Have you told Ymir yet? What about Connie. How about Armin? Do Rei and Bert know? Ohhh god...does Eren know?"

"Chill out Sash. Ymir knows, she was like the first. Eren also knows, and he's basically cool with it. None of the others know though, I've barely been in contact with them this summer." I chuckled slightly. Ymir and Sasha were always within the first people to find out about things like relationships and crushes in my life. Back in high school they were the only people I thought would support me and that I trusted with that kind of information and over the years it kind of became a tradition to tell them.

"So you gonna tell me about this mystery man or not?" Sasha tapped her foot against the ground and crossed her arms.

"If you'd let me take a seat I'll tell you all about him." I started edging towards a place to sit.

"Fine, whateves." Sasha took her place and I sat next to her. As always she attentively listened as I told her everything. When I finished talking I swear to god she was out grinning the Cheshire Cat.

"He sounds perfect, Jean! Can I meet him?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why not,"

"Fabulous!" She threw her hands up and grinned even more.

Sasha and I talked for about another fifteen minutes before our lesson actually started. She and I spent a majority of the time passing notes back and forth and surprisingly not getting caught. At the end of the class Sasha whispered to me, "we probably should have listened to at least some of that."

"Yeah, we should've. Whatever, can't go back in time now." I shrugged.

"Someone get the doctor, I need his T.A.R.D.I.S so I can pass my exams later this year!" she threw her arms up and I laughed, pulling her out of the classroom with me, "come on time lord, what do you have next?"

"My next class is after lunch so I'm going to go hang with Connie. What do you have?"

"I've got an ancient history class to go to in eight minutes."

"I think Armin and Bert mentioned something about an ancient history class at some point." Sasha smiled, waved and then turned on her heel, "see you at lunch?"

"See ya, kitten queen." I waved her off before starting my way to my next class.

Before I go on to tell you about ancient history I think I should probably tell you about my weird group of friends. First off there's Sasha and Ymir but I've already talked about them enough. Sasha has a boyfriend named Connie, he's a shorter guy with a shaved head. Ymir also has a girlfriend named Christa who I've mentioned before. Then there's Eren you already know all about him too. Eren's got two best friends named Armin and Mikasa who hang out with us a fair amount of the time. Armin is a shorter blond guy who can be found reading a majority of the time, he might not look like much but he's probably one of the smartest people I know. Mikasa on the other hand is a taller woman with raven hair that's paired with grey eyes, she is Eren's adopted sister and can often be found by his side. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are the newest additions to our group. Reiner is a really buff and kind of scary at times blonde guy who loves embarrassing his boyfriend Bertholdt. Bertholdt is insanely tall and insanely shy but he's nice enough. Annie as I've stated before is very short, very angry and is currently with Mikasa. There you have it that's my group of friends, we're dysfunctional, we're weird but somehow we work. Back to ancient history now:

As I walked into the goodly sized lecture hall where ancient history was being held, I found that Sasha was right and both Armin and Bertholdt were there. Armin waved me over, a pleasant smile apparent on his face, "good morning, Jean.!"

"Hey," Bertholdt murmured shyly, ducking his head as he did so.

"Mornin' guys. How're you both?" I smiled gently and took a seat next to Armin.

"I'm good, thanks." Bertholdt smiled gently at me.

"I'm great Jean, and yourself?"

"I'm fine." I said and Armin nodded.

Our conversation stopped as the class started. I swear that I listened for about half of it until Marco finally chose to text me back.

**Lunch in an hour?**

**Lunch in an hour.** I texted back.

**Good, lunch in an hour. Could you pick me up at the art building?**

**I'll be there. baby.**

Lunch in an hour. Marco in an hour. Hour. Hour. Ugh. Hour. College sucks! I can't make it through a whole hour.

Forty-five minutes, pay attention to class...half an hour, pay attention to class...twenty-five minutes, pay attention to class...fifteen minutes, pay attention to class...ten minutes, fuck the class! Five minutes, oh my god five minutes! Four...three...two...one! One...one...one- "Class dismissed."

I shot up from my seat, uttered a quick goodbye to Armin and Bertholdt and rushed straight out the door. I made it to the art building in record time and found Marco standing outside.

"You come here often cutie?" I asked, crossing my arms. Marco looked up from his phone at me, a smile broke out on his face in a matter of seconds. He typed out a message for me and passed his phone over.

**I might come here more often if you do.**

"No Marco," I complained childishly, "I'm supposed to be the smooth one."

**Please Jean, keep living that fantasy for me.**

"You're a big meanie pants, Marco Bodt."

**You're in love with this 'big meanie pants' though.**

"Can't fight with you on that one," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I need food, let's get lunch."

As we walked to the campus cafeteria I told him about my day so far and he did the same. As it turns out, Christa is in the art program too so he spent most of his morning with her. I'd told him about how Sasha wanted to meet him and how ancient history went. Together we walked into the cafeteria and were greeted by Connie yelling-

"GET DOWN MISTER PRESIDENT!"

"Oh fuck." I whispered stepping out of the way in the last second to avoid getting tackled. Marco stared at me with wide eyes.

"No dodging Kirschstein! I almost ran into that wall." Connie slapped me gently on the back.

"Who's fault is that now?" I asked.

Connie thought for a moment before saying, "not mine."

"Right." I muttered sarcastically.

Connie took a moment to lay his wide golden-brown eyes on Marco, he smiled. "Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Marco Bodt, my boyfriend."

Connie thrust his hand forward "it's nice to meet you Marco."

Marco gently took his hand and shook it. He opened his mouth only to snap it shut and furrow his brow. Connie cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

My eyes widened slightly, "oh god. Umm hey, Con can I talk with you for a sec?" He nodded slightly as I pulled him aside.

"Is he just shy or did I do something wrong...?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, trust me!" I patted him gently on the shoulder. "It's just, Marco isn't able to speak, okay?"

"Well that explains it... oh Jesus! I didn't offend him did I?"

"Don't worry, I doubt you offended him." Connie nodded awkwardly and ran back to where Marco was still standing, looking slightly confused.

"Sorry about that, it's great to meet you, Marco!" Connie grabbed his hands again, "c'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of Jean's friends, they'll love you!" Connie slowly dragged my mortified looking boyfriend to the table where my friends were all sat. I followed chuckling to myself.

"Reiner, Annie, Bert, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa this is Marco, Jean's boyfriend!" Connie pointed each person out individually. "Marco this is Reiner, Bert, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa."

Marco waved shyly as each person in the group gave some kind of acknowledgment to his existence. Sasha scooted her chair closer to me and leaned in to whisper, "god Jean, you forgot to mention your boyfriend was an adorable stud-muffin."

"I didn't forget to mention it, I wanted you to see for yourself." I smirked at her and crossed my arms across my chest. She shook her head knowingly and pushed her chair back to its rightful place. I kept the smirk apparent on my face when Marco turned to like at me. He smiled, nervously.

"Okay guys," I raised my hands up, moving closer to the worn cafeteria table, "stop hogging my boyfriend." I placed my arm around Marco's shoulder as a few people at the table began to chuckle. I tried hard not to flush when Marco gently placed his lips on my cheek, sadly I failed miserably and blushed from the tips of my ears down to my collarbone.

"Oh my god Kirschstein, you blush even more than Bert at PDOA!" Reiner pointed out.

"F-fuck off." I stammered wanting for nothing more than to leave the conversation. "I'm going to go get food now. Anyone want anything?" My reply was a chorus of 'no' and a head shake from Marco, I made a mental note to get them something anyway.

When I ordered my food and waited for it to be made I kept a watchful eye on the lunch table. Marco seemed to have taken a liking to Armin and from what I could see they were communicating, Armin would talk some and then Marco would make a bunch of gestures and then the blond would reply back. Of course that blond bastard knew sign language, what didn't he know? I was completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my food was ready.

"Sir, your food is ready." It took me a moment to realize that that comment was directed towards me.

"Oh, thanks." I handed the lunch lady some money and took the lunch tray back to the table.

"Food." I announced placing the tray down on the table. "You guys all said you didn't want anything but I think I bought enough for everyone anyway, so it's up for shares." I pushed the tray that was filled with mostly junk towards the center of the table. Lunch from there on in was spent catching up with everyone, having Eren talk loudly about irrelevant stuff, and holding hand with Marco under the table. Good times, yeah?

After lunch I had three classes to attend: Journalism, Greek, and (a thirty minute break) German. Each class was both interesting and boring. I swear to god I don't remember college being this hard on me last year, it was only my first day and I was ready to call it quits!

"Fuck college!" I muttered grumpily as I threw my messengers bag on a chair. I flopped down on my sofa, closing my eyes tightly. Homework could come later, I needed some shut eye.I fell asleep like that on the sofa in record time with my shoes still on and everything.

* * *

When I awoke several hours later I was in my bed with a note on the pillow next to me, groggily I sat up and read it.

**You should keep your apartment door locked Jean, anyone could get in. I came by to spend a little time with you before school tomorrow, but apparently you took a convenient little Odin sleep. I decided to bring you a place that's a little more comfortable. Rest up. - XOXO Marco Bodt**

Marco, that wonderfully perfect man who I called my own! I told myself I'd buy him flowers or something tomorrow as my mind clouded with sleep once again. Rest now, homework later, flowers in the morning, good plan.


	10. Ten: Live For The Weekend

_H__ey guys! This chapter is kind of almost lateish, I realize that. Last week was kind of rough for me so I just didn't really have the time or energy to write a chapter. On the bright side though I'm on March break this week so I believe I might get two or three chapters done and uploaded. I might also get the JeanEren smut oneshot finished too. Yay!_

_I realize this chapter is kind of a shortie but the next chapter is going to be smutty so I thought that would make up for this short fry of a chapter. Warning: Lame semi-filler is lame._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people or places used in this story. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy!_

_**Note: Levi is in this chapter and I am keeping his lisp in there. I understand it may be hard to understand in places because the words probably look weird with TH instead of S right? So from now on either at the beginning or at the end of a chapter he's in there will be a little word bank with the words written out properly. I really really hope that helps some.**_

_**1- Eren's 2-Boys 3-Swear 4-Sex 5- Because 6- House 7-Soon 8-This 9-This 10- Summer 11-Some 12-This 13- See 14- He's 15-Almost 16-Years**_

* * *

**Ten: Live For The Weekend**

Flowers, homework, sleep, lunch, homework, sleep, coffee, homework, sleep, homework, sleep. This was basically my first week back to school in a nutshell. Lots of sleep, lots of homework and a painful lack of Marco. Sure, I saw him a little; like at lunch, but that's only thirty minutes to an hour with him and it wasn't just the two of us spending time together anyway. Needless to say, not seeing my boyfriend enough during the week had turned me into Mr. Grumpy-Grump and Marco knew it. Being the awesome boyfriend he is though, he decided to take me out on Friday night to make up for my crappy week.

He'd walked to my apartment and picked me up around six. We didn't know what to do, so we mostly walked around Trost together searching for something and talking about our weeks. I honestly didn't really care what I was doing with him, I was just happy to be alone with him for once this week. Sadly the two of us alone didn't last long because Eren and his short-stop of a boyfriend Levi walked up to us.

"Oh my god Jaeger, go away!" I groaned.

"Chill Kir...Kertch...Kretch..Kresh... oh my fucking fuck," Levi scowled at the ground, not able to say my last name correctly. "Chill Jean, we're only here to invite you to a Eren'th party."

"And why are you inviting me of all people?"

"Because I can you ass-hat, everyone else is going to be there." Eren crossed his arms, "are you coming or not?" He pouted and then glanced over at Marco, he smiled gently, "your invited too, cutie."

I grabbed Marco's arm protectively, "he's mine, so back off dumb ass."

Levi rolled his eyes and gently gnawed on his bottom lip, "don't flirt with other boyth Eren or I thwear I won't have thex with you for a whole year. " he turned his attention over to me, "are you or aren't you coming becauthe we need to get back to the houthe thoon."

Glancing at my boyfriend who shrugged, I nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great, see you there then horse-face!" Eren gave a dorky little wave and Levi gave a curt nod before walking away.

I exhaled loudly, glancing over at Marco who smiled brightly up at me. He passed his phone over to me after writing a short message.

**Onward then, my darling?**

"My darling?"

**I was trying to be romantic.**

"I think you failed there, baby."

**Ahhh mess off man. Let's go.**

"'Kay," I murmured, grabbing his hand.

When we were about half way to Eren's place I started regretting my choice of going to the party. I'd been to Eren's parties before and it's not like they were bad they're just chaotic. There was always lots of alcohol being passed around, lots of couples fucking (or almost fucking) in random places and of course they were really, really loud. I guess in a way they were like any other college party.

My hand unintentionally gripped Marco's tighter when we walked into Eren's house. As expected there were loads of people crammed into the small space of the downstairs, music was blaring and drinks were flowing. This brought back memories. Not necessarily good memories, but memories nonetheless.

Upon walking into the party, Levi sauntered over to us, a lazy smirk apparent on his face, "bet you remember thith, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I do," I sighed.

"Mhhm, the shitty brat wanted to throw a party like thith every fucking night over the thummer. Thank god I went back to Victoria for thome of July. I don't think I could put up with thith every night. You should thee the brat when he'th hungover"

"Oh I know Levi. How have you put up with him for the past year?" I questioned.

"Almotht two yeath and I don't really fucking know..." Levi sighed patting me lightly on the shoulder. He walked away, probably to look for Eren.

It was then and only then that I realized I still had Marco's hand locked in my iron grip, I laughed sheepishly and let go, "sorry."

**It's fine Jean, I was actually kind of enjoying myself. That's like the first physical contact I've had with you in a week.**

Ugh, Marco you speak only the truth. When I opened my mouth to tell him how right he was I felt myself being shoved against the nearest wall. What in the name of time space and glory? He pressed his lips against mine, nipping gently at my bottom lip. Oh my god, he wasn't. I gasped at a particularly hard bite.

"Marco," I groaned into the kiss, "not here." He pulled away, raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

"We're not being one of those sleazy couples that almost fuck in public." I laughed lightly and pecked his nose, "if you wanna get our sexy time on then we can head to your place, 'kay?"

**One hour here, and then we head home. Deal?**

I kissed his nose again and lightly smacked his ass, "deal."


	11. Eleven:Friday Nights & Saturday Mornings

_S__mut and fluff my friends! I repeat smut and fluff! This is for big news for reals. Anyway uhmmm, I really don't have any announcements, I'm still working on the JeanEren smut onshot and I'm starting to think about an Ereri smut oneshot I dunno yet, we'll have to wait and see. Anyway my authors notes always seem so long , so for once I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the chapter, I hope it makes up for the shortness if chapter 10._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters people or places used. I just own the writing._

_Warnings: Dorky sexy scenes with Jean and Marco (This chapter is kinda PWP)_

_Enjoy._

_P.S. I hope this makes up for the shortness of chapter 10._

* * *

**Eleven: Friday Nights and Saturday Mornings**

The hour at the party didn't feel much like an hour, it felt more like six years, and it was a long assed six years at that. Marco had quickly found Armin so the sign language conversations commenced between the two of them and I had to awkwardly try and make conversation with Armin's tall thick eyebrowed stud-muffin of a boyfriend Erwin, whom I'd never met before. Let's just say I was beyond thankful to boot it out of there after an hour... or six years, however fucking long I was actually there.

Once we were standing outside Eren's house I'd challenged Marco to a race all the way back to is apartment, which was actually only a few blocks away from Eren's house. He'd accepted my challenge and actually won. I let him win though, because I'm like totally fit and didn't run out of breath around the second block. When I finally caught up to him, he was waiting just outside the door of his apartment building, leaning on the redbrick door frame with his arms crossed. I huffed out a quiet laugh as I tried to get enough oxygen into my lungs.

"I guess you win," I panted out between wheezing gasps.

**I guess I did. Do I by any chance get a prize?**

"I can probably be topless and on your bed in five minutes. Once I'm there you can paint me like one of your french girls if you so desire."

**Shirtless and on my bed sounds pretty promising, I'll take it.**

"Clock is ticking then, baby, I need my five minutes." I tapped my wrist.

**Yeah yeah, five minutes.** He handed me his keys and nodded towards the door.

As it turns out I didn't even need the full five minutes. Getting up to Marco's apartment took about a minute, getting in only took about thirty seconds, kicking my shoes off and running to his bedroom also took twentyish seconds and finally getting my cotton t-shirt off and jumping onto his king-sized bed only took around ten seconds. Two minutes, three to spare.

As Marco walked into his room, I smiled and made finger guns at him, "ehhh."

He squinted at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I just killed the mood, didn't I?'

Marco scrunched up his nose adorably, raising his pointer finger and thumb, _'a little bit.'_

"Sorry," I muttered semi-sheepishly. He shrugged, (which was indeed a very Marco-esque thing to do at a time like this) plunking himself down on the bed next to me.

"Sex still, even though I killed the mood right?"

Marco snorted and hit my shoulder gently, he nodded nonetheless.

"Good," I smiled up at him and captured his lips with my own. He slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed us down onto the bed. Okay seriously, Marco had the softest lips on this fucking planet. He must use assloads of chapstick or something, because seriously they are so fucking soft.

Anyway, Marco's fucking glorious tongue was shoved down my throat. I was dragging my hands slowly down his sides and over his chest. Jesus, I loved this man, seriously he and I had a thing for taking long periods of time for make out sessions, like I'm pretty sure Marco and I could probably get off from making out alone.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at me, his freckled cheeks were dusted with the smallest blush. My cheeks (and probably my neck) were most likely a dark shade of crimson by now.

"You're enjoying your prize now, aren't you?"

Marco tilted his head to the side, a smile was still spread across his lips.

"You are so, no doubt about it."

He shrugged and leaned in to kiss my neck, I shivered and squeaked loudly. Yes, I fucking squeaked, I don't like having my fucking neck touched. Marco went to nip lightly at my neck with his satanic sharp teeth of doom, I shrieked and pushed him off of me.

"No! Mother fucking teeth from hell, no! Fuck no! No! Did I forget to say no? Because no! You can literally bite my nipples off for all I care, just do not do the thing with my neck! No. Not my neck..."

Marco pressed his hand to his forehead and began giggling like a maniac.

"Not my neck," I repeated childishly, shivering. Marco put his hands up in defeat, still giggling slightly. I sighed and laughed along with him.

It was at times like this when I remembered just how perfect Marco was. He was literally the definition of adorkable, with his small fits of giggles and whatnot. Seriously I loved him so much, I know I say that a lot but you know what, I don't give a fuck.

Marco shimmied himself forward again, he kissed my forehead lightly, running his hands gently up and down my arms, I shivered slightly again. He placed a fleeting trail of kisses along my collarbone, wisely choosing to not leave any marks. Moving on from my clavicle he placed slow open mouth kisses down my chest. Marco is a fucking sex god, I don't care what anyone else thinks, he fucking is.

After his trail of kisses found the hem of my pants, he regarded my clothed erection with his bright lust filled brown eyes. Gently he poked his tongue out and licked my length through my jeans. My fists clenched the sheets underneath me and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. Slowly he popped the button on my jeans... then came the zipper...then off came my jeans.

"This isn't fair Marco," I squinted and crossed my arms, "get that shirt of yours off."

Slowly he pushed each button through it's hole and slipped his shirt over his slightly tanned shoulders.

"Better," I nodded to myself, sweeping my eyes over him a few times, "much better... but what if we took these off too?" I leaned forwards and popped the button of his shorts, they slid slowly down his hips.

"I think we're even now." I flicked my eyes down towards his bulge, swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat. I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his X-Men boxers and pulled them down, exposing his hardened length to the air. He hissed quietly. I smirked up at him, my hand wrapping around his length, giving a few swift pumps. I lowered my head and slowly gave him a lick from base to tip. When I took him into my mouth fully he gasped loudly and groaned.

I didn't have the title of blowjob king like Marco, but I'm not half bad at giving them. I mean how bad could I be when Marco was a moaning mess above me? He gripped my hair with his left hand guiding me slowly up and down his length. As Marco's moans got louder and I could tell he was getting close, I pulled away. Wiping the drool from my chin disgustedly, I glanced up at him

He smiled at me, moving to grab the lube and condoms, which I didn't have to awkwardly buy this time. He squeezed a fair amount of lube onto his fingers for preparation. He took his sweet time with it too, making sure to open me up properly so nothing would hurt too badly. Marco ended up finger fucking me for a while, until I was whimpering and practically begging for him to just fucking get in me already. Pulling is fingers out, he ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it onto himself. As soon as he pushed himself all the way in, he started to thrust in and out gently. I covered my mouth as I let out a string of loud noises.

"Fuck...f-faster Marco." I commanded. Slowly but surely he picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping skin filled his bedroom. Moving my hands to his back, my blunt fingernails ran down his skin leaving angered red marks in their wake. He started moving even faster, finding my prostate and thrusting into it mercilessly. I felt a familiar feeling pooling in my lower abdomen. Soon enough I found myself sobbing out Marco's name and coming. Marco thrust a few more times before finishing himself off too.

After Marco tied and threw away his condom we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of being watched.

"Are you...drawing me?" I croaked trying, to blink the sleep out of my eyes. Everything came into focus eventually and there Marco was sitting with a sketchbook. I squinted, "are you listening to David Bowie?"

Marco paused his music and wrote me a short note on a new page of his book:** Yes, I'm listening to David Bowie and yes I was drawing you. Problem?**

"No problems here," I muttered, stretching.

**Good.**

"Good." I repeated. "Hey, can I see the sketches?"

Marco's eyes widened slightly and he quickly wrote: **No, they're not done yet.** He snapped his large coil bound sketchbook closed.

"You weren't drawing my dick, were you?" I asked jokingly.

No reply.

"Oh my god, you weren't?" My mouth dropped and I blushed.

Marco pulled out his phone and typed: I needed practice...

I choked out a laugh, "oh my god, lemme see!"

Marco guarded the book against his chest and shook his head. I tackled him onto the bed.

"Let me see!" He shook his head again. I pouted but still he shook his head.

"C'mon, just a peak." I bounced up and down on the bed slightly, my answer was yet another head shake.

"Fine, I didn't want it to come to this but you give me no other choice..." I flexed my fingers and smirked at him.

In the end, after a large tickle battle, I still didn't get to see the sketches, but I got another round of sex with him so I'm really not complaining.


	12. Twelve: Autumn Leaves

_H__ey __everyone, chapter twelve! Time for time gaps, autumn, tea with a shit ton of sugar, Ymir and cute dorks!__So uhmm yeah, I uploaded in the middle of the week so I don't really have any new news to tell you guys. JeanEren smut oneshot at some point and an Ereri oneshot at some point too, blahblahblah no real news for you guys so yeah I'll just get on with the disclaimer and whatnot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people, things or places used. I just own the writing_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Twelve: Autumn Leaves**

The days of September began to slowly fade away after that weekend at Marco's. My days at college slowly blended into one another and in the blink of a chocolate brown eye September was over. Leaves began turning from green to reddish orange, falling from their rightful places to the ground below them. Days grew cold and nights grew long. It was official October was here.

I sighed loudly and gripped Marco's hand tighter as we walked under a canopy of crimson leaves. Earlier that day he'd suggested that we should go for a walk. Originally I'd turned down the idea since I was trying to beat the final boss in Skyward Sword, but my boyfriend being the manipulatively adorable bastard he was, turned on his puppy dog eyes (he used the pout too), so I ended up going out with him. We had walked around Trost, enjoying the scenery of fall and each other's company. Marco held my hand for a majority of the time which caused me to wonder if he was being romantic or just trying to keep his hands warm. I decided about half way into the walk that I didn't really care either way.

Reaching upwards I smiled and caught an orange leaf between my fingertips.

"Twenty points," I stated before throwing it back into the air and watching it drop. Marco giggled slightly, standing on his tiptoes to grab a falling leaf of his own. It was red with small flecks of green near the stem. He took a moment to examine it before letting a gust of wind carry it away from his fingertips.

"Thirty points?" I suggested, letting a grin fall over my features. He nodded in agreement, smiling brightly towards me. Awkwardly I blushed, this man was too adorable for his own good. He was going to be the fucking death of me.

"C'mere," I murmured quietly, making my 'grabby hands' towards him. Keeping the smile plastered over his freckled cheeks, he walked into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rested his chin on top of my head. I sighed and gripped him tighter, murmuring a small _'I love you' _into his chest. We stood wrapped in each others arms as the autumn leaves slowly fell around us. I stood on my tiptoes, just barely reaching Marco's lips. Moving my hands from his hips to the back of his neck, I deepened the kiss.

Marco and I stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, lips moving in a loving kiss, leaves falling all around us. Slowly we broke away from each other as a fierce wind gusted in.

"Fuck, that's cold..." I muttered rubbing my arms through my thick black sweater. Marco shivered, pulling out his phone.

**Let's go get something hot to drink, then we can head back to my place. I'll pay.**

"No, you are not going to pay, I forbid you. I'll pay." I took his hand in my own and started walking, not waiting for a reply. We walked (and shivered) together and chatted until we ended up at the familiar doors of the café.

"Something hot to drink," I smiled over at him, "and for once I don't actually have to make it." I pushed the doors open and sighed. Warmth. Ymir looked up from the table she was cleaning.

"Look it's Jean! You here to get your job back, Johnny-boy?"

"Not a chance, Ymir."

"Then what can I do you for?" She stood up at her full height, placing her hands on her hips.

"Some tea and coffee would be nice,"

"Sure," Ymir smirked slightly. "You take your coffee black, I know that. How do you take your tea, freckles?"

Marco flicked his eyes over to me, so I answered, "with a shit ton of sugar and some milk."

Ymir raised an eyebrow, "helpful," she muttered sarcastically before walking off to make our drinks.

I took Marco's hand and lead him to the nearest booth. "Thank god it's fucking warm in here." I muttered.

**You're such a baby, it wasn't even **_**that**_** cold outside.**

"You felt that wind too, so don't you dare try and tell me that it didn't come straight from the depths of hell." I took both his hands into my own. He nodded sarcastically, _'totally from the depths of hell, Jean.'_

Ymir came with our drinks not too long after that, "black coffee and tea with a shit-ton of sugar."

Marco smiled at her and nodded whereas I eyed my coffee skeptically. "Is there salt in here or did you spit in it."

Ymir placed her hand on her chest and stared at me with her large brown eyes. "I'm your friend Jean, I'd never do something like that."

I cocked a brow at her which caused her to laugh, "you know me too well, Johnny." She ruffled my hair. "I didn't do anything to it this time, honest." She continued to laugh as she walked away.

Marco smiled at me, taking a sip of his tea. He scrunched up his nose and made the best disgusted face he could.

"Salt?" I asked.

He smiled and typed: **Kidding, it's fine.**

"That was a dick move, Marco!" I squinted at him and took a sip of my coffee. It tasted wretched. I spit it back into the cup, gagging slightly There might not have been salt in Marco's but there was fucking salt in mine!

"Oh, that bitch." I pushed the cup away, "I'll be right back, yeah?"

As I stood Marco grabbed the fabric of my sweater and brought me down into a kiss.

Quickly he typed: **You're hot when you're out to get revenge. **

I flushed from my cheeks down to my neck muttering out, "yeah, y-you too." Marco giggled and I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid. Ymir's laughter snapped me back into reality, "right, I've gotta go beat my friend down." I smirked and gently poked his nose before turning on my heel, "Ymir, you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

She smirked back at me, "If you're suggesting we play COD then you'd best be ready to get yours handed to you."

"I was thinking Mario Kart, but if Call of Duty is more your thing..."

"No Jean, Mario Kart is fine, either way I'm going to win."

"Oh, you're so fucking on."

"I'll call Sash, she can ref the match and everything."

"What are we back in high school?" I tilted my head.

"We're playing Mario Kart instead of punching each other, we might as well be."

"Alright, you're on." I smirked, "teaches you not to put salt in a man's coffee."

Ymir rolled her eyes and waved me off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Marco was giggling when I came back to sit with him. **You just challenged Ymir to a game of Mario-Kart because she put salt in your coffee. You're so weird!**

"She had it coming," I said this as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

**You could have just asked her to make you another.**

"That's not how it works."

**I don't know you.**

I laughed and leaned across the table to kiss him. "You do so know me." I muttered, connecting our lips.

Mario Kart, Ymir and Marco, what a way to start the month of October.


	13. Thirteen: Loser Of The Year

_L__ate chapter is late yup yup. Really guys, I'm sorry that this is late. I honestly just didn't feel like writing last week. Anyway so I guess this is just a chapter about Ymir, Jean and Sasha being nerds and battling over Mario Kart, I don't know the idea seemed cute in my mind._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people, things or places used. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S. I tried my hardest to research Mario Kart because I've never actually played it, so please correct me if I got any facts about the game wrong._

_P.P.S. Lots of dialogue in this chapter, hope that's okay._

* * *

**Thirteen: Loser Of The Year**

"You cheated, you heartless bitch!" I groaned out, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning.

"I didn't cheat, you just suck ass at video games." Ymir quipped back under her breath.

It was nine o'clock, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Marco and I were sat on my living room floor playing Mario Kart. I was supposed to be teaching Ymir a lesson about putting salt in my coffee, but every time she challenged me to a track, she kicked my ass. Sasha being our referee was keeping track of all our points, Ymir's side of the scoreboard had fifteen tally marks on it whereas mine had zero.

"C'mon," Sasha smiled, ruffling my hair, "it's only Mario Kart, and we can't all be winners."

"You're a big help Sash, thanks." I muttered sarcastically, placing my Wiimote down in defeat.

"Aww Jean, don't act so defeated. We still love you loserishness and all, right Marco?" Said freckled male perked, up smiling brightly. He nodded his head vigorously, his facial expression saying something along the lines of '_he might be the biggest loser in the world, but he's still mine.' _

Suddenly finding an interest in our conversation, Ymir rested her chin on my shoulder smugly. "Love won't stop me from kicking your ass virtually, Johnny-boy."

"Shut up, I came in second." I retorted, knitting my brow in the most grumpy look I could muster.

Ymir smirked, "let me tell you a secret. When you've only got two people playing a game, second place is last place."

I glared at Ymir trying to think up a witty comeback but instead stuttering pitifully and grumbling out, "Oh yeah, well I challenge you to one more race before we call it a night,"

"You. Me. Rainbow Road. Winner take all." Ymir narrowed her dark brown eyes fiercely at me.

"You're on." I hissed through gritted teeth, moving to pick up my controller.

I picked Bowser as my character, she picked Luigi. We were set to go. As we raced around Rainbow Road she got all the power ups and all the blue shells. I repeatedly cursed Ymir and her choice of fucking green Mario. At the end of our race, as expected I came out on the bottom.

"Suck it, Kir-" I hit Ymir straight in the face with a couch cushion as Sasha marked another point on Ymir's side of the score board. I took a defeated sip of my coke.

"I totally thought you had her beat for a moment there." Sasha lied encouragingly.

"You, Madame, are a horrendous liar." I pointed my coke in her direction, swishing the remaining sugary liquid around the bottom of the can.

"And you, sir, are one sore assed loser," the cushion I'd thrown at Ymir was thrown back onto the couch where it sat looking disheveled.

"I'm not a sore loser, you're just a dick when you win." I turned to look at Ymir who was giving me one of her sassy all knowing looks.

"I know one when I see one, Jean." She opened her mouth to continue, only to get side tracked when her eyes landed on my wall clock. "Fuck look at that, it's almost quarter to ten, I've got class tomorrow."

"Since when has something like class in the morning ever stopped you from taking an opportunity to chew me out?" I asked.

"Since like five seconds ago," Ymir stood, making her way for the door, Christa at her heel. Just before leaving my apartment she turned to face me.

"By the way, I don't believe I learned my lesson. Enjoy your coffee, Jean." She waved before slipping out the door.

I inhaled sharply, "well goddamn it."

Sasha chuckled to herself, standing as she did so. "I've got classes in the morning too," she smiled, "take care of the loser over night for me, would ya Marco?"

"Don't tell my boyfriend what to do," I yelled as Marco nodded to let her know he would indeed take care of me.

Sasha smiled, adjusting her ponytail. "See ya, boys."

And just like that, for the first time that evening, we were alone together. I exhaled loudly, smiling over at him.

"That definitely could have went better." I stated, moving to turn off the Wii.

**You think?** Marco typed quickly.

"Yeah. How many times did Ymir beat me anyway?"

He shrugged, **I stopped counting.**

"Gee, what a supportive boyfriend I have." I placed my hands on my hips and scowled jokingly. Marco smiled and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his long arms around my shoulders, kissing my cheek gently.

"If this is an apology, I accept it," turning my head slightly, I captured his lips with my own. I felt him smile as I gripped his waist tightly. After a few moments, I pulled away, panting slightly.

"Would it kill the mood if I challenged you to one last round of Mario Kart?"

Marco giggled slightly.** The mood was dead and gone to begin with, so I accept your challenge.**

"Whatever freckles, you're on." I threw a Wiimote in his direction as I picked up my own.

I very well might suck at video games, but when I was being beaten at them by Marco, I really didn't mind. When Ymir would win and celebrate, it was infuriating, when Marco won and celebrated it was adorable.

In the end, he obviously won and being completely honest, I was still a bit of a sore loser. He made it up to me when he subjected me to another enjoyable game in the bedroom afterwards though.

* * *

_Note: I might (or might not) be getting an AO3 account soon, and if I do get on I will be uploading this story over there too. I'm only saying this so that people don't think someone is stealing my story and uploading it in other places or whatever. You guys understand. Thank you._


	14. Fourteen: Halloween

_I__t's official guys, I'll Write If You'll Listen is being uploaded on ArchiveOfOurOwn as well as on here! Yay?_

_Anyway, I feel a little weird writing about Halloween in April, but I think everyone could use a little Halloween spirit in their lives regardless of what month it is. _

_Also if you're not a whovian and aren't getting the references in this chapter, I apologize. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, people, places or things used. I just own the writing._

_Enjoy._

_P.S. I totally didn't mean to not upload last week, it just kind of happened by accident. I'm so sorry!_

_P.P.S When Jean and Marco are texting I wrote everything properly because I hate text talk._

_Note: Levi is in this chapter so here are the translations of what he's saying if you're having trouble understanding. _

_1. It's 2. Ass-hat 3. Scared_

* * *

**Fourteen: Halloween**

Halloween. The one night of the year where you can dress up and beg strangers for food, totally sounds like a blast right? Wrong. Halloween fucking blows and I'm not just saying that because I'm a crotchety twenty year old now. I never really liked Halloween, even as a kid, which I know is totally weird. Candy and dressing up all in one night should have been any normal kids wet dream, it just wasn't mine.

I thought about all this as I straightened my tie in the mirror. Eren with his cunning skills, Sasha with her convincing powers, Levi with his death glares and Marco with his sweet puppy dog eyes, had roped me into going to some kind of stupid Halloween party that required me to wear a costume. Stupid Jaeger and his stupid parties. In the end I had chosen to dress up as the T.A.R.D.I.S. Marco was dressed as my Doctor and Sasha as his Clara. Even if I didn't like Halloween, I had to admit our costume choices were bad ass.

"How many times are you going to straighten that stupid tie, Jean? Connie, Marco and I are waiting for you." Sasha placed her hands on her hips, flipping her loose shoulder-length hair over her shoulder.

"As many times as I please, Oswald." I replied, straightening my tie once more, mostly to annoy her.

"Oh, screw off and hurry up." She punched my shoulder and walked back down the hallway to where the others were waiting. I followed after her, but not before I sneaked a small glance at myself in the mirror and fixed my blue tie one last time.

As I walked into my living room with my newly perfected tie I was greeted by, what I swear to god, was the most adorable sight ever. Marco was sat on my sofa, clad in brown slacks, a checkered dress shirt, a tweed jacket, red suspenders and a bow tie. A bow tie. Marco was just the sweetest thing ever.

I didn't really notice how long I was staring at the adorable sight that was my boyfriend until Connie placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "come on, quit nerdgasming over Marco, we have a party to get to."

I blushed and smacked his hand off my shoulder, muttering about how I was NOT nerdgasming over Marco and how I was simply admiring how cute he was in a goddamn bow tie. Said freckled boyfriend who'd obviously been listening in on the conversation, placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled. **You look great, Jean.**

"You look better, baby." I whispered, kissing him chastely. "Wearing an outfit like that makes me really want to see that sonic screwdriver of yours." I winked at him suggestively which got me a smack on the shoulder. He gave me a look that said _'Oh my god, I don't know you' _as his freckled cheeks noticeably flushed.

I apologized which caused Marco and I to have some sort of meaningful, loving staring contest with one another.

"Come now, boys, enough staring. We've got a party to attend." Sasha stated once again, wrapping her slender arms around Marco and I, leading us out of my apartment.

The four of us walked through Trost towards out destination doing our best to avoid the children racing each other up and down the streets.

"This really brings me back" Sasha spoke dreamily as she walked.

"I know. We were like bosses at trick or treating. No kids on the block got as much candy as Sasha and I." Connie bragged, pulling her closer to him.

"You know it, my best spud." She jabbed him gently in the ribs.

For the remainder of our walk, Marco and I silently listened to our friends ramble on about Halloween, food and the 'best spuds' friendship code. The two were about to start placing bets on which kid on the street would end up with the most candy as we walked up to Eren's front door. I went to knock but the door swung open, revealing Levi who wore his normal scowl.

"It'th you four. Jaeger, they're here." He drawled, sauntering back into Eren's house. "Come in." He added turning ever so slightly.

I cocked an eyebrow, but followed him into the house nonetheless. He lead the four of us into Eren's living room where everyone (who'd shown up) seemed to be situated. I recognized a majority of the people in the room, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Christa, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Armin's stud muffin, thick eyebrowed boyfriend Erwin were among those people.

Ymir took a sip from her beer can, smiling. "The Doctor, The T.A.R.D.I.S, Clara and... Baldy are you even dressed up?"

"I was supposed to be a K-9...-" Connie trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, keep up the wibbly-wobbly spirit then." She raised her can in our direction before going back to whatever conversation she'd been a part of prior to speaking with us.

Eren took this as a chance to finally come bounding down his large staircase, "hey guys, I was starting to think you weren't going to show." He had a large smile plastered over his face.

"Yeah, sorry we were late. Jean here kept stalling." Sasha glared daggers at me semi-jokingly.

"Stalling, that's very like him." Eren muttered sarcastically.

"You're one to talk, ath-hat." Levi called from across the room.

"Levi," He whined, "you're supposed to back me up!"

"Quite the boyfriend you've got there." I pointed out.

"Shut up, we can't all have a freckled Jesus in our beds now, Jean." Eren quipped, leaving the conversation to go to the other side of the room with Levi. I shook my head in confusion as I watched him go. Freckled Jesus, now that was a new one.

The party was fairly mellow from then on, there was some drinking and some other stuff going on, but the general mood of the celebration was calm. That is it was calm until Eren announced that it was time to watch some kind of shitty gore fest horror film.

Now look, I'm not a chicken shit when it comes to horror or anything. I'm a chicken shit when it comes to gore. Jump scares? Fine, whatever. Severed organs? Not whatever, not fine, I think I'm literally dying!

"Can't we watch something else?" I'd protested.

"Are the thcared, Kirth...Kretch..." Levi let out a frustrated groan, "Jean?"

Swallowing whatever pride I had at that moment, I nodded. "Yes, yes I fucking am."

"C'mon man," Ymir piped up, "it ain't that bad, and if worse comes to worse you can hold Marco."

Marco wrapped an arm around my waist to prove her point. **I'll hold you, don't worry.**

"You'd better," I whispered, guiding him to the nearest armchair to cuddle when the movie started.

I honestly didn't pay much attention to the movie as it played, I mostly just played with Marco's suspenders as bloodcurdling screeches reached my ears. At one point I got bored and started texting him.

**To: Marco- What's going on in the movie? **

**From: Marco- A beating heart just landed on a guy, that's some Oscar worthy acting right there. **

**To: Marco- Nasty!**

**From: Marco- Yeah. I was thinking about heading out of here soon to get some food or something.**

**To: Marco- We haven't been here all that long though...**

**From: Marco- You didn't want to come in the first place.**

**To: Marco- Point taken. Let's split then.**

**From: Marco: Okay.**

I stood, slipping my phone back into my pocket. All of the sets of eyes in the room turned towards me, except for Armin's because his face was buried in Erwin's chest.

"So uhmmm, Marco and I are gonna head out, thanks for having us."

Eren smirked, "can't you wait 'til the end of the film?"

My eyes slid over to the gore fest on the screen. I shivered. "No."

"Alright then, see ya horse-face."

I waved slightly as I got an unenthusiastic chorus of farewells. I said goodbye before I wrapped my arm around Marco's waist and guided him towards Eren's front door and out it.

"Pizza and a Tim Burton marathon at my place?" I asked as we stepped into the night air.

Marco smiled and typed: **You just know the way to my heart, don't you?**

"I guess I do," I said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He hummed quietly, **I love you.**

"I love you more,"

**Can we watch The Corpse Bride first?**

I laughed, "whatever you want, baby."


End file.
